Il Sorriso Del Diavolo
by IsatisAngel
Summary: Avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, Kânon revient incognito au Domaine Sacré pour se venger, mais un chevalier va peutêtre le changer... [ Yaoi ] Kânon x Aphro, Milo x Aphro. Et accessoirement, guimauve dégoûlinante à souhait


Genre : Romance ( si, si, on va essayer ), POV Kânon, yaoi

Persos / couples : Kânon x Aphro, Milo x Aphro (spéciale dédicace à Katoo lol)

Chanson : Les extraits sont de _Dis à l'amour,_ de Max Nucci

Précaution : Lemon (même si je ne suis pas douée), alors les chastes et les sensibles, on ferme le fichier et on va se coucher lol (ou on saute les passages, c'est au choix). Légère alerte Kleenex peut-être aussi, je me sens bien en veine de faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Problèmes de mise en page avec désolée ;;

Précisions pour le suédois :

_Skit:_ merde

_Mor:_ mère

_Krux:_ conneries

_Kattunge:_ chaton

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières, menaces de mort, tentatives d'enlèvements et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus.

* * *

**IL SORRISO DEL DIAVOLO**

****

* * *

_Tu es habité par le Mal, tu ne changeras jamais._

_J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt. _

_Il n'y a rien de bon en toi._

_Et même sachant cela, tu continues à sourire._

_Comme un démon._

**Jour 1**

J'avais eu du mal à me glisser à l'intérieur de l'enceinte sacrée. Les gardes sont devenus plus malins que lorsque j'étais enfant, et éviter leurs rondes n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. J'ai passé trois jours, planqué comme un rat, à observer les petits pantins, de loin, un carnet sous la main. Après, tout a été question de _timing_, et là-dedans, je suis doué. S'ils m'avaient pas attrapé enfant, ils allaient encore moins réussir maintenant.

Quelques faufilements plus tard, et me voici en sécurité. Un peu plus loin, je vois se dresser les douze Temples sur leur colline. Bizarre comme le Sanctuaire est toujours aussi paisible. C'est incroyable comme certaines choses ne changent jamais. C'est comme les appartements de petits vieux. Vous pouvez ni aller qu'une fois par an, tous les objets seront toujours à la même place, même la poussière sera d'origine. Le Domaine Sacré, c'est la même chose. Quittez-le pendant 13 ans, et pas une pierre n'aura bougé. Il y a peut-être moins d'animation qu'avant. Je me souviens qu'il y avait des servants et des apprentis un peu partout… On les a tous tués ? Ou alors, est-ce parce que je suis arrivé à midi, en plein cagnard ? J'aurais bien le temps de savoir. Pour l'instant, j'ai mieux à faire.

Je n'ai aucun mal à retrouver les chemins de mon enfance, les sentiers que j'ai créés pour me déplacer en douce afin d'échapper aux regards trop curieux et aux colères de Saga. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Tu dois me penser noyé. Je vais te prouver que la vengeance est un plat qui se bouffe froid. Tu dois toujours faire le coq dans ta belle armure, cambrer les reins quand on t'appelle "dieu" et jouer les grands manitous envers les gamins apprentis. Que tu vas enrager, hein, Saga, quand tu me verras en pleine forme ! Quand tu sauras que moi-même, j'ai ma propre armure, l'Ecaille du Dragon des Mers, et que mieux que tout… Je contrôle totalement ce triste pantin qu'est Poséidon ? Grâce à sa confiance aveugle, le dieu m'a filé les rênes de son empire sous-marin et de la jolie bande de guignols qui va avec. D'un claquement de doigts, les généraux et leur armée pourraient attaquer le Sanctuaire et le raser…

Mais ça ne serait pas satisfaisant, au moins au début. Je veux que tu assistes à ça, jumeau raté. Je veux te faire moi-même la peau. 13 ans que j'attends ça, on ne me privera pas de ce bonheur. A côté, la mule du Pape qui a gardé 7 ans son coup de sabot, c'est une petite joueuse. Tu m'as appelé "démon", le jour où tu m'as condamné. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un véritable diable.

Le problème du système, c'est que je ne peux pas appeler mon cosmos pour localiser le sien. Les autres chevaliers aussi le sentiraient et viendraient voir ce qui cloche. Mauvais pour mon incognito. Bon, mettons-nous à ta place. Si j'ai pas de bol, tu es en mission. Si j'ai de la chance, tu es dans ton Temple… Bon, parions que Dame Chance ne m'a pas quitté.

C'est parti pour l'ascension jusqu'au troisième Temple. Je déteste ça. Quand je serai maître du Sanctuaire, c'est promis, je fais installer des escalators.



**Jour 2**

Dame Chance est une salope.

La garce m'a lâché sans même me dire au revoir. Pas de Saga dans ce Temple froid et sombre, on dirait même qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis un moment. Je pourrais jouer à être décalqué tellement y'a de la poussière par terre. J'ai tout fouillé entre hier et aujourd'hui, rien. La chambre est impeccablement rangée, les fringues encore en place, comme je l'ai connue. Saga a toujours été un vrai maniaque. La mienne… Comme je m'y attendais, il l'a bien vidée. Ça fait bizarre de voir l'endroit où vous avez grandi sans rien à l'intérieur, comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé. S'il croit pouvoir m'effacer aussi facilement, le réveil va lui faire mal.

Pour un début, squatter sa baraque et sa chambre, c'est un bon plan. Les toutous en armure dorée sont bien dressés : ils ne viennent pas dans la niche du voisin. Je suis donc tranquille tant que j'appelle pas mon cosmos. Récapitulons donc la situation.

J'ai un point d'observation rêvé et chauffé, qui donne sur le Sanctuaire, les arènes, la mer, la chambre d'Aldébaran et la salle de bain de DM ; niveau bouffe, il y a de quoi tenir un siège – à croire que Saga comptait héberger un régiment après mon départ ; l'électricité et l'eau fonctionnent bien ; et fin du fin, le labyrinthe du Temple des Gémeaux a plusieurs issues "secondaires" que mon frère et moi sommes les seuls à connaître et qui permettent de sortir en différents endroits du Domaine Sacré. Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir appliquer mon plan. Découvrir les points faibles du Sanctuaire et voir ce qu'est devenu Saga. Ce gugus est tellement zélé comme gardien, et costaud, qu'il pourrait être une sacrée gêne…

Et puis, quelque chose dans son comportement le jour de notre dispute me chipote depuis une décennie. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je verrai bien ce que je trouve.

– Salut, tu es nouveau ?

Il y a trois choses que je déteste au monde. La première : qu'on me tutoie sans me connaître.

– Tu dois venir d'arriver, ne sois pas impressionné. C'est quoi ton nom ?

La deuxième : les cons. Je consens à me retourner vers la voix qui m'a coupé dans mon élan près des arènes. Merde. Un gamin. La troisième chose qui m'insupporte. S'il s'appelle Saga en prime, je discute plus, je le bute.

– Moi c'est Priam et toi ?

– Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je suis occupé.

Bizarre… Il a une quinzaine d'années à peu près, mais n'a pas hurlé "Sagaaaa" en me voyant. Il ne l'a jamais vu apparemment. Pourtant, Saga était un bourreau des entraînements, un vrai drogué. Déserter les arènes n'est pas son style.

– Laisse-moi deviner : tu as eu une remontrance du Pope, c'est ça ?

Et une dent cassée par moi, ça te tente, bouseux ?… Ce bavard pourrait être utile à la réflexion.

– Je ne voulais pas qu'on le devine.

– Bah, ce n'est rien, on s'est tous fait taper sur les doigts au moins une fois.

– Sans doute… Dis-moi, tu connais un chevalier qui s'appelle Saga ? J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

– Saga ? Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux ? Tu as hiberné ou quoi ? Il est mort voyons.

– Mort ?

Ma surprise n'est pas feinte. Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante donc le marmouset ?

– Comment ça, "mort" ?

– Oui, tué par le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire dans sa fuite.

Alors là, c'est la quatrième dimension. Ce bon vieil Aioros se serait enfui, et aurait tué mon frère ? Saga est un imbécile, mais pas un faiblard, et ce n'est pas le genre à mourir poétiquement de la main de son cher et tendre. Encore un truc que j'ai bien envie de lui balancer dans la figure ça : Monsieur-je-fais-la-morale qui fornique comme un lapin avec un autre chevalier, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Mais pour l'instant, je vais profiter de Marmouset et de sa grande bouche pour essayer de tirer au clair ce qui s'annonce comme un gros mal de tête.



Il y a des choses dans ce monde qui restent du domaine de l'incompréhensible. Cette journée en fait partie. Que Saga ait viré _mon_ mobilier de _ma_ chambre, soit. Que le Sanctuaire n'ait pas changé, soit. Que le Pope soit devenu une espèce de tyran qui fout la trouille aux apprentis, soit. Qu'Aioros ait eu envie il y a 13 ans de kidnapper Athéna et de se tirer avec, soit ; après tout, c'était pas le seul qui avait envie de péter un plomb. J'ose même pas imaginer le bordel que ça a foutu. Ça devait valoir _Le Fugitif, Une nuit en enfer_ et _58 minutes pour vivre_ réunis. Je ne pensais pas que le Sagittaire avait des envies suicidaires. Mais là où ça coince, c'est quand on me sort que Saga l'Increvable n'est pas réapparu depuis cette nuit funeste. Pas que je voie pas Zorro voler au secours de la morveuse. C'est plutôt que je le vois pas rester sur le carreau, même sans avoir pris son armure avec lui.

Pour avoir proposé de liquider Athéna à peine réincarnée, ce peine-à-jouir m'a insulté, cogné et enfermé au Cap Sounion en me maudissant et me promettant une lente agonie. Il n'a eu aucun mal à me maîtriser alors que je suis plus fort que lui. Et on ose venir me sortir maintenant qu'un kidnappeur de sa déesse en sucre – et même si c'était son amant – aurait pu le tuer, alors que le Sagittaire n'avait pas cherché à attaquer le premier ? C'est du n'importe quoi. Toutefois, disparaître corps et biens, ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus. Je sens qu'il est vivant. Je dois comprendre ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là, alors que je me noyais dans ma prison.

Saga a toujours aimé les coups tordus. Tu peux tromper tout le monde, sauf moi. Je vais retrouver tes traces effacées. Te mettre à nu devant le Sanctuaire sera un premier pas vers ton humiliation totale.



_Tu es habité par le Mal, tu ne changeras jamais._

_J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt. _

_Il n'y a rien de bon en toi._

_Et même sachant cela, tu continues à sourire._

_Comme un démon._

_L'eau froide de la nuit continue à monter. Il a beau se hisser sur les roches glissantes qui tapissent la grotte, elle le rattrape inexorablement. Déjà, ses pieds commencent à lui faire mal. Ils sont immergés depuis plus d'un après-midi. Il lève le regard vers le ciel étoilé qui apparaît au-travers des barreaux. Il doit encore essayer. Peut-être qu'il les a suffisamment fait bouger, qu'ils n'attendent plus qu'une autre poussée pour céder. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, si misérablement. Il crie et redescend dans la mer agitée. Il lutte jusqu'à s'écraser contre les barres de fer divin, et haletant, pousse de toutes ses forces. Encore, encore une fois. Son front s'écrase contre le métal tiède. Il a fermé les yeux, en sueur, trempé jusqu'aux os. Les barreaux n'ont pas bougé d'un centimètre et la mer est encore montée, elle lui détrempe le ventre. Et il y a plus. Son estomac gémit. Il n'a rien avalé depuis le matin, il commence à avoir la gorge sèche. Il n'aurait pas dû tant crier l'après-midi. Il se recule pour retourner sur son maigre promontoire, grelottant. Ne pas regarder la mer. Avoir tant d'eau à sa portée, et ne pas pouvoir y tremper les lèvres. Comment Saga a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? _Tu m'as traité de démon. Mais ces paroles, tu te les adressais à toi, n'est-ce pas ?_ Son regard se porte de nouveau sur les barreaux de sa cage. Ré-essayer, encore. Ils étaient peut-être proches de tomber maintenant._



J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, après une nuit agitée. Ma bouche est pâteuse. Encore ce rêve. Toujours le même. Les souvenirs me poursuivent. Si seulement ils étaient sagement restés dans la prison du Cap Sounion, ou avaient été emportés par la mer… J'en ai marre de pleurnicher comme une fillette traumatisée. C'est du n'importe quoi. Je suis un guerrier. La sensiblerie, c'est incompatible avec ma nature. J'enrage. Je fous en l'air les draps. Une douche me fera du bien pour me remettre les idées en place.

**Jour 3**

Le café a un goût bizarre. J'aurais dû vérifier la date sur le paquet. Trop tard, mon estomac devra s'en contenter même si ce truc doit dater. Refaire les provisions, voilà une bonne idée pour demain. Dommage que la bouffe ne se bonifie pas avec le temps comme du vin. J'ai essayé d'allumer le poste radio, mais j'ai l'impression que les piles sont mortes. Et j'ai la flemme de chercher la prise de raccordement. Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, alors ce n'est pas la peine que je prenne racine. Tant pis pour la musique.

Aujourd'hui, je poursuis mes recherches. Pour savoir un peu ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de mon emprisonnement, il n'y a qu'un endroit : la bibliothèque. Pas le coin le plus facile à atteindre. Ils ont eu la bonne idée de la foutre bien en vue, pas très loin du palais du Pope. Histoire d'avoir une belle vue, qu'ils disaient. Mouais. Niveau discrétion pour y entrer, c'est pas l'extase. Je suis doué, j'y arriverai.

Il m'a fallu une bonne heure pour enfin pénétrer dans cette bicoque. Merci aux horaires creux provoqués par les entraînements. Les apprentis, ce ne sont pas eux qui me gênent le plus. Je me méfie des Chevaliers d'Argent, eux ils pourraient facilement reconnaître mon visage. Je commence quand même à me demander où sont passés les Chevaliers d'Or. Trois jours au Sanctuaire, et pas un n'a montré le bout de son nez. On les a emmurés chez eux ? Encore un mystère qu'il faut que j'éclaircisse. Lors d'une attaque contre le Sanctuaire, ne pas savoir où et comment sont organisés les douze Golds, c'est la défaite assurée. Et qui sait, je peux peut-être en amadouer un ou deux. Je me souviens assez vaguement de la plupart des gamins que j'ai quittés, mais certains m'ont marqué. Ça serait un bon point ça : arriver à en amener un au Sanctuaire sous-marin. La tête du Pope vaudrait le détour et Athéna l'aurait dans les gencives. Je note l'idée.

Bon, une chose à la fois. Je reprends mon sérieux en me baladant dans les rangées de bouquins poussiéreux. Il n'y a pas grand monde et la bibliothèque est suffisamment grande et sombre pour que je n'attire pas l'attention. Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée le premier, mais il existe une sorte de grosse chronique du Sanctuaire, en une dizaine de volumes, destinée aux chevaliers. L'histoire – officielle – du Sanctuaire y est retranscrite pour que les futures générations aient plus facilement l'impression d'appartenir à une grande famille. Saga et moi, nous venions la lire quand on était gosses. On ne comprenait pas tout, mais il n'y a pas d'autres livres de contes au Sanctuaire. Cette vieille chronique, pleine de dieux, de guerriers, de pouvoirs presque magiques, ça nous servait de contes de fée de remplacement. Je me demande si les apprentis d'aujourd'hui la lisent toujours… En tout cas, je sais que si on la tient toujours, c'est dans cette série de recueils que je saurai un peu ce qu'il s'est passé, plus en détails.

Enfin, j'aperçois les couvertures noires bouffées jusqu'à l'os, rangées dans un coin. Ces pavés me semblent encore plus gros que dans mon enfance. On les a mis sur une étagère un peu à l'écart, et vu la fine pellicule blanche qui les couvre, on ne vient pas souvent les consulter. Je me pose devant en essayant de me souvenir de combien il y en avait, il y a 13 ans. Je dirais… une bonne quinzaine. Je ne suis plus sûr. Je les compte. 17. On dirait qu'il y en a donc d'ajoutés. Un coup d'œil aux tranches, et je décide de prendre les deux derniers tomes. A priori, ce sont les nouveaux. La reliure a l'air moins abîmée que celle de la plupart des autres. Une vérification sur la page de garde plus tard, je ne garde que le volume 16. C'est celui qui m'intéresse. Je vais prendre une chaise à une table voisine et je me pose contre le mur, pas très loin de l'étagère où siège la chronique déchue.

Ce que je n'aime pas avec ces bouquins, c'est que personne n'a eu la bonne idée de leur adjoindre un sommaire. Les chapitres sont bien numérotés, mais il faut les feuilleter et lire en zigzag pour comprendre ce dont on parle. Heureusement, la date en en-tête sauve un peu les meubles. Bon… Trouvons le 14 septembre. La date où Saga a pété un plomb et où j'aurais mieux fait de faire preuve de diplomatie. La bibliothèque est silencieuse. Je me sens bien ici. Je la connais par cœur. C'est un peu comme si j'étais en sécurité. Quelqu'un vient de s'installer sur la table de l'autre côté de l'étagère, là où j'ai piqué la chaise. Ça me tire de mes rêveries. Kânon, reprends-toi, tu es ici en mission.

Je tombe sur le bon chapitre. Effectivement, il a l'air d'y avoir eu du sacré grabuge. La date du chapitre est inscrite à l'encre rouge.



Je referme le livre en soupirant. Ma nuque me fait mal. Je passe ma main dessus pour la masser un peu et jette un œil sur ma montre. Deux heures que je suis ici. Dieu que le temps passe vite quand on lit. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai eu un peu de mal à croire la chronique du premier coup. J'ai relu pas mal de fois certains passages. Bon sang, Saga, Aioros, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

Visiblement, c'était vrai. Aioros du Sagittaire a bien été pris en chasse parce qu'il avait enlevé Athéna bébé. Il est même parvenu à sortir de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire avec elle et son armure. C'est Shura, le petit Capricorne, qui s'est finalement battu contre lui et l'a expédié _ad patres_. Enfin… Il l'a blessé mais le Sagittaire a réussi à filer. On n'a retrouvé son corps que plus tard, mais sans armure ni bébé. C'est le Pope qui a remis la main sur Athéna, que le Grec avait cachée pas très loin du lieu de sa mort. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Aioros ? Toi qui étais l'un des plus fervents toutous du Pope et de la déesse ? Tu as même protégé la déesse des coups des gardes qui te poursuivaient. La chronique dit que c'était en preuve d'expiation tardive. N'importe quoi. Et personne ne s'est demandé comment tu avais échappé à Shura en prime. Je me souviens de l'acharnement de ce gamin. Il y a 13 ans, à 10 ans, c'était un enragé qui n'arrêtait jamais un combat, même d'entraînement, avant que l'adversaire ne lui dise qu'il abandonnait. Quelqu'un comme lui n'aurait jamais laissé filé un mourrant avec une déesse dans les bras par accident. Shura avait laissé fuir Aioros… Un moment de doute peut-être ? Lui a dit que Saga était arrivé et avait pris la relève, tenant à être seul… Mais les gardes n'ont vu personne on dirait. Shura est donc celui qui a vu mon frère en dernier. Je comprends pourquoi il voulait être seul. C'est plus facile de parler à un fugitif qu'on connaît en lui parlant avec amour, en privé, qu'avec du public, et ça a plus de chances de le toucher. Et depuis ce moment… Saga s'est envolé. On a trouvé du sang, quelques lambeaux de vêtements, rien d'autre. Il leur en faut pas beaucoup au Sanctuaire pour déclarer quelqu'un mort.

Moi, ça ne me suffit pas. Aioros n'avait plus assez de forces pour terrasser un titan comme Saga. Où est-ce que Saga avait pu filer ? Mmm… Je ne trouverai rien de plus dans le bouquin "tout public". Les pièces manquantes sont dans les archives, au palais du Pope. C'est presque mission impossible pour aller les consulter. Au moins, ça va m'occuper.

Je range le tome et m'étire.

– Camus ! Je te cherche partout, qu'est-ce que tu fais…

– Milo, as-tu remarqué où nous sommes ?

– …

– Bien.

Ces deux voix… Pas possible. A pas de loup, je me faufile au bout de l'étagère et jette un coup d'œil à la table. Une tignasse blonde et bouclée vient de s'asseoir dessus, face à une chevelure sanguine. Incroyable ce qu'ils ont grandi. Je les revois tout petits. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, et ça n'a pas changé on dirait.

– Tu fais quoi ? reprend Milo un ton plus bas. Tu ne devais pas partir en mission aujourd'hui ?

– Je passe le temps, je ne pars que dans une heure. Cela a l'air de contrarier tes plans, répond le Verseau avec un ton de reproche.

– Non, je n'ai pas de plans voyons.

– Et le petit mot que tu as envoyé à Aphrodite ce matin, c'était juste pour lui souhaiter le bonjour, peut-être ?

Le regard qui se baisse du Scorpion le trahit. Je n'aurais pas cru que Camus et Milo finiraient ensemble, et que je verrais un jour Camus jaloux. Bizarre, Milo courait après les petites filles pourtant. Il faut croire que les goûts évoluent. Il a l'air toujours aussi gourmand par contre.

– Camus… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. En fait…

Le Scorpion fait l'erreur classique. Vas-y que je pars dans les explications aussi illogiques que foireuses. Camus l'écoute patiemment mais il ne mord pas à l'hameçon. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Je profite que Milo occupe le Verseau pour aller tranquillement vers la sortie. Bon, j'ai au moins la certitude que deux Chevaliers d'Or sont vivants, ainsi qu'un troisième en sursis si jamais Camus décide de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Aphrodite… Je ne me souviens plus trop de lui… ou d'elle… Je crois que c'était une gamine… ou pas… Merde, j'ai un trou de mémoire. Si Milo lui court après, on va miser sur fille. Après tout, peu importe, j'ai autre chose à faire que m'intéresser aux potins du Domaine Sacré.

Quand même… J'aimerais bien revoir les autres mioches… Quelque part, je crois qu'ils m'ont manqué. Même s'ils n'ont jamais su que j'étais là.



**Jour 4**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que les réfectoires du Sanctuaire seraient si chiants à vider. Pas question d'aller à Rodario pour chercher des trucs comestibles et frais. Le village a l'air aussi figé que le Sanctuaire et vu la popularité qu'avait Saga quand il y allait, 10 contre 1 qu'on me saute dessus dès que j'y pointerai le nez. Autant éviter les incursions hors du Sanctuaire. Manque de bol, s'il y a une chose qui a changé, ce sont les lieux de rangement de la bouffe aux cantines. Bah, au moins c'était amusant de tromper la vigilance des cuistots, comme quand j'étais gosse. Sauf qu'à l'époque, je me faisais parfois attraper et je pouvais dire que j'étais Saga… Maintenant, je n'ai plus l'autre faux frère comme bouclier… Je me fous une gifle. Non mais je deviens nostalgique là. Ça ne va pas du tout, secoue-toi les puces, mon vieux Kânon !

Mes neurones sont remis en place. La mâtinée est en tout cas passée très vite avec cette infiltration ; j'ai tout l'après-midi maintenant pour atteindre le palais du Pope. Et là, c'est une autre affaire. Il y a les gardes, les chevaliers et apprentis en consultation, le terrain peu favorable, le Pope et le fait que je ne connaisse strictement pas la configuration des lieux… Sans compter le douzième Temple qui est à peine à 100 mètres. Le Chevalier des Poissons risque de vite me remarquer si je traîne trop. Je me demande comment se débrouille Sorrente au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Je lui ai confié le commandement en mon absence. Penser à lui ramener des friandises et de l'Ouzo. Il sera content et ne posera pas trop de questions si la mission d'espionnage prend plus de temps que prévue – et ça a l'air bien parti pour. J'avais dit 6 jours. J'étais trop optimiste.

Je vais crever. Si j'attrape l'espèce de con qui a construit le Sanctuaire sur une colline, je le tue. C'est quoi cette idée pourrie ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le Pope ne bouge pas trop ses fesses hors de son palais. C'est un coup à crever sur les marches en chemin. J'ai réussi à survivre en me posant sur un rocher à l'écart du grand escalier. Je viens d'ouvrir une nouvelle route secrète pour contourner les Temples du Capricorne, du Verseau et des Poissons. A priori, Camus n'est pas là, donc, le seul Chevalier d'Or qui pourrait me casser les pieds, c'est le Poissons. Il est plus prudent que je ne reste pas trop longtemps aujourd'hui, avant de savoir qui c'est et si je peux facilement le réduire au silence. On oublie facilement ce genre de détails, savoir qui avait quoi… C'était il y a si longtemps aussi…

Une fois mon souffle retrouvé, je me relève et me glisse jusqu'au palais du Pope. Impressionnant comme endroit. On se croirait devant le Parthénon d'Athènes, au temps où ce n'était pas une attraction pour touristes avides de ruines. La vue est superbe en tout cas. On se penserait au sommet du monde, et quelque part, c'est le cas. Je ne suis jamais monté jusqu'ici. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus sympathique, plus chaleureux. Il n'y a rien à part des cailloux, une terre aride, des pavés et le palais, devant lequel deux gardes surveillent les allers et venues. Après tout, pourquoi ça m'étonne ? Le Pope n'est que le pantin d'une déesse de pacotille. Athéna n'est qu'une casseuse d'hommes, qui passe sa vie tranquillement dans son temple, en regardant les gens mourir autour d'elle. Quand je pense que si je voulais que Saga la tue, c'était seulement pour le pr… Non, pas le temps de penser à ça. Kânon, souviens-toi le Cap Sounion. Souviens-toi comme Saga t'a abandonné. Souviens-toi, n'oublie jamais. Tant pis pour lui maintenant. Il paiera pour ça. Je l'y enfermerai à son tour dès que je l'aurai retrouvé, et je resterai à le regarder mourir et devenir fou. Et je lui rendrai ses paroles… Un démon… Saga, c'est toi le démon.

Je pense trop et ne vois pas le rocher qui se barre sous mes pieds.

La chute a fait moins mal que l'arrivée. Qui est le génie qui a foutu des roses ici ? Putain que ça fait mal des épines quand vous vous écrasez dessus. Ce ne sont pas des rosiers, ce sont des ronces ces trucs !

– Eh, j'ai entendu du bruit !

Merde, un garde… Je me colle contre le mur du palais. Pourvu que les rosiers bien fournis me cachent dans cette ombre protectrice.

– Tu vois quelque chose ?

– Non… C'est sûrement un éboulement.

– Reviens, si le Pope ne te voit pas à ton poste, ça va barder pour ton matricule.

Les pas s'éloignent. Je respire à nouveau en me dégageant. Je tapote une rose sanguine. Merci de m'avoir caché, je vais pouvoir continuer mon tour du terrain. On va simplement jeter un œil sur l'extérieur du palais, histoire d'avoir une idée du bâtiment. Il faut que je joue la prudence. Je repère aujourd'hui ; demain, j'entrerai.

Les rosiers bruissent un instant. Je me retourne pour les regarder. Curieux, il n'y a pas de vent pourtant… Je hausse les épaules. Poursuivons.



– Mmmm Tu pars déjà ?

– On m'appelle, mon chou.

Il se lève et s'étire. Pas facile de retrouver ses vêtements dans l'emmêlement de draps et de fringues au sol. Deux bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et le forcent à se rasseoir sur le lit. Milo bécote ses épaules, juste dans le creux, là où il sait qu'il adore. Aphrodite rit doucement.

– Arrête, ça me chatouille.

– C'est bon de t'entendre rire… Tu peux rester encore, Camus ne revient que demain.

– Mes chéries m'inquiètent plus que la Reine des Glaces.

Aphrodite se dégage. Milo soupire comme un gosse en le voyant s'habiller.

– Tu tiens plus à tes roses qu'à moi.

– Elles au moins, elles n'ont que moi et ne me font pas mal aux reins en pesant trop lourd.

– Elles ont des épines qui griffent ta belle peau, ce n'est pas mieux.

– Oh mais ce n'est pas après moi qu'elles en ont. Elles sont très jalouses. Pas de chance pour toi, chaton.

– Tel maître, telles roses… Viens là, commande le Scorpion en attrapant le Poissons par la taille. J'ai droit au moins à un bisou de dédommagement.

Aphrodite sourit en accédant à la requête. Un Milo boudeur avec juste des draps légers pour cacher sa nudité, et en demande manifeste de câlins, il y aurait de quoi le faire craquer. Mais la sensation qu'il a ressentie l'intrigue. Comme si un poids l'avait frappé. Et cela vient des rosiers du palais du Pope. Ses vigies personnelles. Elles n'auraient pas appelé si ce n'avait pas été un être humain. Quelqu'un joue les maraudeurs… Autant s'assurer que ce n'est pas un rebelle ou un espion.

Il détache ses lèvres de celles de Milo et caresse les cheveux légèrement bouclés.

– Je reviens dès que j'ai réglé ce problème.

– Si tu promets de faire vite, tu auras une surprise, promet le Grec avec un sourire taquin.

Les mains qu'il promène sur les hanches du Suédois sont assez explicites. Le Scorpion est vraiment insatiable. Ça ne déplait pas du tout au Poissons.



Mine de rien, le palais du Pope est plus grand qu'il n'y paraît, et encaissé dans la roche. Ça le rend presque infranchissable par les côtés, qui sont en plus garnis de rosiers. J'aimerais bien connaître le nom de leur jardinier au Sanctuaire, parce que faire pousser des rosiers en sol rocheux et à l'ombre pour la moitié d'entre eux, chapeau. L'arrière du palais est gardé assez légèrement, par des gardes mobiles qui alternent des rondes à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur, contrairement à ceux de la façade, qui ne bougent pas du tout. Une entrée sera donc peut-être plus aisée par derrière. Les gardes ne sont que trois, et leur ronde à l'extérieur me laisse quelques minutes pour détourner l'attention de celui qui reste près de la porte et entrer tranquillement. A moins que la nuit, leur roulement change, peut-être qu'ils seront moins nombreux. Cette nuit, je tente. On verra. Ensuite, il ne reste qu'à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de vigies à l'intérieur et que le Pope ne garde pas les archives dans sa chambre. Sinon je serai mal.

J'ai un peu de mal à me sortir des rochers pour retrouver un passage moins exposé au regard. Je n'ai plus à présent qu'à revenir au Temple des Gémeaux. On n'a pas l'air de m'avoir repéré.

Je passe sous quelques arches rocheuses. J'entraperçois le toit de la douzième Maison au-dessus de la crête rocheuse. Je ferais bien de noter sur un plan tous ces chemins. Ça sera utile à l'avenir. Un parfum me chatouille le nez soudain. Des roses… Je m'arrête. Il y a quelqu'un qui me suit. Merde.

– Tu es long à comprendre, se moque mon poursuivant.

Quelle voix douce. Je ne me trompe pas. Pour être sûr de soi comme ça, et réussir à me suivre, ce n'est pas un garde ou un apprenti.

– Que fais-tu ici, et qui es-tu ? Et évite de me dire que tu es perdu, je ne te croirai pas.

Il se rapproche. Un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule me confirme que c'est bien un chevalier. Un d'Or en plus, son armure brille au soleil. Fanfaronne, pépère, tu ne m'as pas encore attrapé. Sans crier gare, je m'élance sur le sentier. Le parfum des roses me quitte alors que je l'entends qui me crie de m'arrêter. Compte dessus et bois de l'eau. Fuir n'est pas mon habitude, mais je ne dois pas me faire griller. J'oblique plusieurs fois à travers des routes et les rochers. Je souris jusqu'au moment où une rose me file sous le nez. Je m'arrête net. Elle s'est plantée dans le tronc d'un olivier à côté de moi. On m'applaudit.

– Tu espérais me semer à la course ? Bravo ! Très malin ! Si tu as d'autres envies comme celle-là, tu me préviens, que je puisse rire par avance.

Je détourne la tête pour éviter qu'il ne voie mon visage. Evidemment, un Chevalier d'Or c'est tenace. Utile de pouvoir se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière – et d'y survivre. Le petit rigolo marche vers mon dos. En restant derrière moi, il peut facilement me rattraper, et il espère sans doute me faire peur en restant hors de vue.

– On dirait que tu redeviens raisonnable, Touffe Bleue. Alors, y'a-t-il un nom sur ces cheveux ou je dois te l'arracher ?

L'accent nordique me dit quelque chose. On dirait que je n'ai plus le choix. J'aurais préféré y éviter mais il ne me reste plus que l'alternative de casser la gueule de ce morveux. Je me retourne en soupirant.

– Mais… _Saga_ ?

Bon sang, ne me donne pas une raison de plus de te… Tiens… Je reconnais ces grands yeux ahuris. Le Fil de Fer. Aphrodite. Plus de doute, c'est bien un mec. Bon sang, il n'a pas changé. C'était lui le Poissons, je me souviens à présent. Je me demande à quoi rime son maquillage. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait dans les Drag Queens.

– C'est vraiment toi, Saga ?

Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds comme si j'étais un fantôme. Profitons de la situation.

– Oui, Aphrodite. Ça faisait… longtemps.

Il a l'air de se ressaisir.

– Mais… Mais… Je te croyais mort ! Tout le monde le croyait, où étais-tu !

– C'était une mission secrète que m'a donnée le Pope… Protéger Athéna, après la tentative d'Aioros de l'enlever. Personne ne devait savoir que j'étais encore vivant. Garde le secret surtout.

– Oui, bien sûr… Saga…

Il a l'air de chercher ses mots et finit par me regarder en souriant. Il est mignon comme ça.

– Je… Je suis content de te revoir.

Il a les yeux qui brillent drôlement. Je me demande si…

– Moi aussi, Aphrodite, lui réponds-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il baisse la tête. Ses mèches de cheveux doucement ondulées ne masquent pas totalement ses joues qui ont changé de couleur. On dirait que je ne me suis pas trompé. Le Poissons en pince pour mon frère ? C'est le pompon ça. A voir son apparence, ça ne faisait pas grand doute de quel bord il était, mais savoir qu'il est attiré par Saga… C'est une chance pour moi ça. Si le dernier gardien près du Pope ne fait rien pour m'arrêter, je peux peut-être l'amener à m'en dire plus sur la sécurité et le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire. Et qui sait, après, le recruter… On va faire en sorte que ce qui n'est qu'une amourette, sans doute, devienne un amour irrépressible. Cette mission d'espionnage commence à prendre une bonne tournure…

– Tu m'invites à boire un verre ? On pourrait discuter.

– Et ta mission ?

– Ton Temple n'est pas loin de celui d'Athéna, ça n'y nuira pas.

– Alors, avec plaisir. Viens, tu m'en diras plus sur toi.

Aphrodite n'en revenait pas. Saga, _vivant_… Il avait l'air bizarre quand même. Certainement d'avoir eu sa couverture grillée. Milo était oublié. Saga était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs d'enfant.



Le Temple d'Aphrodite est vraiment différent de celui des Gémeaux, sombre et massif. Celui des Poissons est beaucoup plus lumineux, avec une architecture légère. Pour les parties privées, pas pour le vaste hall qu'on doit traverser quand on est respectueux des hiérarchies au Sanctuaire. On se croirait dans une vraie petite maison. Le cosmos d'Aphrodite rayonne suffisamment pour qu'il arrive à faire pousser un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'est fait un jardin superbe. Il faut croire que chaque chevalier a son truc propre. Aphro, c'est les plantes. Et le glögg. Il doit le préparer lui-même, mais dieu qu'il est bon. Ça fait du bien de siroter un petit verre avec un paysage aussi beau sous les yeux. Et je ne me plains pas de la compagnie. Le Poissons a enlevé son armure. Il est tout menu, mais a une paire de fesses qui a l'air très intéressante. Il a le chic pour porter des vêtements qui lui collent bien à la peau. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais regardé personne de cette façon.

Il revient s'asseoir près de moi sur le divan après avoir donné à manger à ses poissons combattants et à un autre que je n'ai jamais vu mais qui a une sale gueule.

– Alors, tu disais que le Pope t'avait confié la protection d'Athéna ? Mais pourquoi en secret comme cela ?

– Eh bien… Il a pensé que c'était plus prudent qu'un chevalier reste en retrait, pour moins éveiller les soupçons des ennemis.

Dans l'immédiat, c'est tout ce que je trouve en justification. Aphrodite semble pensif.

– Mais nous… Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, tu aurais pu…

– Non, Aphro. Tu sais ce que l'on dit : commence par tromper les tiens, si tu veux tromper tes adversaires. J'aurais aimé vous revoir tous, mais ce n'était pas possible. Et ça ne l'est toujours pas.

– Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Maintenant que je suis au courant, tu es obligé de venir me voir, Saga.

Ça m'écorche les oreilles d'entendre ce nom. Créons l'envie chez le Poissons. Il faut qu'il ait l'impression de lutter pour m'avoir, sinon ça lui paraîtra trop facile. Et je vérifierai comme ça, si c'est bien de l'amour que je vois dans ses yeux. Heureusement que j'ai toujours bien su imiter Saga, surtout ses petites manies.

Je ferme les yeux en inclinant doucement la tête, comme si j'étais désolé.

– Aphrodite, les ordres du Pope…

– Saga, tu ne les enfreindras pas, ce sera juste les réinterpréter ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon Temple n'est pas loin de celui d'Athéna et de toute façon, personne ne peut s'approcher du palais du Pope sans que j'en sois informé.

Les roses, évidemment. Il a les mêmes rosiers dans son jardin, et leur parfum lui colle à la peau. Pas désagréable. Je rouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il est plus que mignon avec sa chemise savamment déboutonnée sur le ventre et aux manches retroussées aux coudes : il est beau, c'est tout. Et il le sait en plus. Il a pris soin de s'asseoir de manière à ce que ses longs cheveux azur cascadent légèrement sur ses reins et ses épaules, soulignant sa ligne.

– Cela m'étonne dans la bouche d'un Chevalier d'Or.

– Je reste un homme, et toi aussi. Etre servile aveuglément, ça ne sert à rien.

J'ai déjà entendu ça dans une autre bouche…

– Tu fréquentes trop Deathmask, Aphrodite…

Il a un petit rire, un rire un peu moqueur et non naturel. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux me transpercent, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire en moi. Se douterait-il de l'imposture ?

– Nous avons juste le même patron, un patron qui ne nous reproche pas notre goût de la liberté. Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé au Pope on dirait. Il te confirmerait sûrement ce que je te dis.

Sujet délicat, il vaut mieux que j'élude parce que je ne peux rien trouver à lui sortir comme explications, pour l'instant. Je cherche la première chose à laquelle m'accrocher pour dévier la conversation.

– C'est à cette liberté que tu dois cette cicatrice ?

Il se passe une main sur le bras pour suivre la fine ligne rosâtre que je viens d'y découvrir. Elle ressort bien sur sa peau blanche et imberbe.

– Simplement à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas mourir sans faire d'histoires.

– Tu as fait une mission d'assassinat ?

– Je ne suis pas aussi frêle que j'en ai l'air, c'est pratique. Il n'y en a pas eu qu'une. Mais j'ai fait des erreurs dans la dernière… Milo n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur ses proies.

Aphro sourit au souvenir. Il m'explique que le Scorpion a été envoyé en mission sur l'Ile d'Andromède il y a peu, sans savoir que le Poissons aussi, en renfort. Aphrodite a affaibli la cible, mais Milo s'en est aperçu. Encore en mode "assassin", il s'était expliqué un peu brutalement avec lui et l'avait blessé au bras. En réponse, le Suédois lui a fait un œil au beurre noir. Aphro a l'air de trouver le souvenir amusant. On ne doit pas avoir le même sens de l'humour. Je profite néanmoins de la perche qu'il me tend.

– Parlant de Milo, comment vont les autres Golds ?

Le Suédois est ravi de me retenir et s'emploie à m'expliquer en détail ce que fait tout un chacun. Parfait. Sois bavard, moi ça m'arrange.



Heureusement qu'il existe des commères comme Aphrodite, qui savent tout sur tout le monde ou presque. Grâce à lui, j'en sais plus long pour au moins une partie de ma vraie mission d'infiltration. Les Chevaliers d'Or sont plus ou moins consignés dans leurs Temples par le Pope, et sont tenus d'être sur le qui-vive perpétuel. Apparemment, le saint homme craint une attaque plus ou moins imminente, mais n'ose pas le dire ouvertement. Aphro m'a confirmé aussi ce qui me fait du souci depuis un moment : les gamins que j'ai laissés sont devenus forts, très forts. Quatre au moins sont des assassins confirmés, donc, rompus au combat et surtout, à la victoire : lui, Milo, Deathmask et Shura. Camus est paraît-il un bon espion et un combattant redoutable. Et le Poissons jure sur ses grands dieux que personne ne peut vaincre Shaka, la Vierge, si celui-ci le décide. Ça fait quand même un paquet de problèmes ça. Les Généraux de Poséidon dont j'ai la tête, en tant que Dragon des Mers, sont puissants mais tout de même moins que les Chevaliers d'Or je pense. Il faudra que l'on prévoie une attaque vicieuse, plutôt qu'une attaque de masse.

Une fois que j'ai su ce que je voulais savoir, je me suis rappelé ma mission imaginaire pour quitter le Poissons. Il avait une telle bouille tristounette que je lui ai promis de revenir le voir demain. Il a vraiment un joli sourire.

Maintenant, je regarde le ciel nocturne. Il ne doit pas être loin de minuit. Je suis fatigué mais c'est l'occasion ou jamais de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je vais monter au palais du Pope et essayer de trouver les fameuses archives.



**Jour 5**

J'ai même pas envie de sortir de mon lit tellement je suis crevé. Ce n'est pas un palais qu'il a le Pope, c'est Alcatraz. Des couloirs, des salles, des gardes et des serviteurs partout. Tout se ressemble au milieu des tentures, de la pénombre, des dorures. Et des miroirs partout ! Une vraie Galerie des Glaces miniature. Je hais ces foutus miroirs. Ils me renvoient une image que je n'aime pas trop et il n'y a rien de plus traître. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il m'a fallu pour parvenir à entrer dans le palais, puis pour trouver cette salle minuscule où on a entreposé des tas de cartons. Les archives. Enfin une partie. Ce n'était pas celles qui m'intéressaient. Re-belote. Couloirs, gardes, miroirs. Bureau du Pope. Dans une armoire, c'est là que j'ai trouvé celles qui s'intéressaient au 14 septembre d'il y a 13 ans, au milieu d'autres dites "sensibles". J'ai rarement flippé autant. Le Pope dormait du sommeil du juste dans la pièce à côté, et j'osais à peine respirer par peur de le réveiller. Se faire coincer si près du but, ça aurait été vraiment con. Collé à la fenêtre pour avoir de la lumière (merci la pleine lune), j'ai essayé de déchiffrer l'écriture de cochon du Pope. Bizarre d'ailleurs, elle ressemble à celle de Saga.

Ce que j'ai lu là-dedans, est-ce que c'est vrai ?… J'ai parcouru les lignes rapidement, puis j'ai empoché le tout et je suis rentré tant bien que mal. Toujours lire un document qu'on recherche, sinon, on peut se faire choper et se retrouver comme un con une fois libre. C'est le B.A.BA des films d'aventures et d'espionnage. Le héros attend toujours la dernière minute pour regarder la carte qu'il a mis 5 minutes à trouver et tout le film à protéger… alors que la regarder sur le moment ne lui aurait pas pris plus de 10 minutes… Je fouille ma poche pour retrouver les quelques feuillets. Tellement fatigué hier que je me suis effondré dans mon lit comme une masse. Les vêtements sont tellement froissés, je suis pas sûr que je pourrai les récupérer… Pas grave après tout, je ne suis pas le genre à chialer pour si peu.

Je roule sur le dos et relis les lignes nerveuses du Pope à la lumière du jour. Aioros est un bon petit gars. Il a voulu protéger la déesse en l'enlevant. Le Pope l'a écrit noir sur blanc. Il a lancé la chasse à l'homme sans savoir qui était l'assassin véritable qui avait attenté à la vie d'Athéna. Il ne l'a su que trop tard, quand ledit meurtrier a eu raison du Sagittaire épuisé. _Saga_. Le Bon Samaritain avait bel et bien pété un câble ce jour-là. Il a voulu me piquer mon idée et tirer la couverture à lui. Tuer les gardes à l'entrée du Temple d'Athéna, procéder de nuit, puis égorger cette gamine et faire porter le chapeau à un bouc émissaire – le premier chevalier venu à sa rescousse, alerté par un appel de cosmos sciemment préparé. J'avais pas prévu que Saga m'ajouterait à la liste de choses à faire. Un bonus pour rester seul en course et récupérer tout le bénéfice. Mais alors, s'il a vraiment mis en place mon plan ce soir-là…

Je lâche les feuilles et regarde le plafond terne. Avant la déesse, celui qui devait y passer, c'était le Pope. On devait se substituer à lui pour atteindre le Temple où résidait le bébé nouveau-né, incarnation d'Athéna, et duper la vigilance des gardes. Saga et moi nous sommes battus en début d'après-midi. Aioros a enlevé Athéna la nuit, tard, pour empêcher Saga de la lyncher. _Saga, qu'as-tu fait dans l'intervalle de 6 heures ?_ Ça lui aurait largement suffit pour aller prendre la tête du maître de la Chevalerie. Cependant, je me souviens qu'après leur entretien du matin, avec Aioros et mon frère, le Pope avait prévenu de son absence. Un secret de Polichinelle. Tous les mois à date fixe, il allait au Temple reculé, sur Star Hills, pour lire les étoiles – officiellement – ou se taper des jeunettes – selon moi. Mais c'était un truc inaccessible, cette aire d'aigle ! Il y avait bien un chemin à travers les roches, mais seul le Pope le connaissait. Ce n'est pas trop le genre de Saga de traquer une proie… Quoique… en y pensant bien, Saga n'était pas lui-même ce jour-là… Beaucoup trop nerveux, impulsif, et ce n'est pas entendre ses quatre vérités de ma part qui en est la cause. Il y a longtemps que ce frustré aurait dû se laisser aller, mais il voulait tellement rester droit et fidèle à son armure ! Noooon Kânon, moi je reste un gentil garçon ! Mon cul oui. Il a craqué, et en beauté. Même moi, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

Saga le Dieu vivant m'enferme, puis traque le Pope pour prendre sa place avant de monter une histoire d'enlèvement après avoir foiré le meurtre. Aioros ne faisait pas partie du plan. Mais il n'a pas hésité à le faire tuer comme un chien. Voilà pourquoi l'écriture du Pope ressemble à celle de Saga. C'est la _sienne_. Quand je pense que j'ai passé la nuit près de lui… Quand je pense que cet enfoiré a failli me tuer parce qu'il voulait en fait être seul au sommet du monde…! Dire que je me faisais presque du souci…

Ça change mes plans ça. Et ça me colle un mal de crâne terrible. Le Pope actuel est un usurpateur, mais visiblement, personne ne s'en est rendu compte. On continue de l'aduler en plus ! Quelle bande de moutons au Sanctuaire. On vénère Saga comme un héros, on vénère le Pope comme un Dieu. Ça me rend malade. J'ai encore plus envie de te faire chuter de ce piédestal que tu t'es érigé _grâce à moi_. Reste à savoir comment t'atteindre dans ta cage dorée…

Je lève les yeux sur le réveil. Déjà 16 heures. J'ai dormi toute la journée. J'ai l'impression d'oublier un truc… Aphrodite. Il m'avait dit de revenir le voir… Il va encore m'abreuver de "Saga" à tout va en me faisant des yeux de chaton énamouré. Ça m'agace. Mais après tout, ça me changera peut-être les idées.



J'ai essayé de me redonner visage humain, mais je n'ai pas trop réussi à mon avis. Je dois avoir l'air d'un zombi à peine tiré de sa tombe douillette. Heureusement que j'ai encore les réflexes qui marchent. En arrivant chez Aphrodite, j'ai entendu un bruit de voix à l'intérieur. J'ai vite pu me planquer. C'était Milo. Il avait l'air déçu. Je me demande ce qu'il venait fricoter ici celui-là. Ah si… Je me souviens ce qu'avait dit Camus sur les bizarres relations entre les deux compères. Je souris. Tu devras attendre, pépère, pour l'instant, le Poissons a un rendez-vous avec moi.

J'attends quelques minutes qu'il soit assez loin pour ne pas me voir si jamais il se retourne, et je rejoins le Temple. Pas de réponse quand je tape. Pourtant, il est là sinon Milo ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici. J'arpente les appartements privés, en me gardant bien d'appeler. S'il n'est pas seul, je me grillerais. Je préfère compter sur mes yeux. Il n'est pas dans les salons, ni dans le jardin. J'entends une musique étouffée. La salle de bain. Je localise l'endroit après quelques recherches – Dieu qu'ils sont grands ces foutus Temples. La porte est entrouverte, je jette un œil en silence. J'aperçois un bout de chevelure azuré attachée, un dos fin, des reins sexy et des fesses encore plus divines que ne le laissait supposer le pantalon de la veille. Il disparaît un moment de mon champ de vision étroit, mais d'après le bruit, il s'habille. J'adore espionner, mais c'est encore mieux quand c'est un beau paysage comme celui que j'imagine là. Par instants, je vois un bras, un morceau de torse, des cheveux qui virevoltent. J'aime, ça fait marcher l'imagination. Il fredonne les chansons qui passent à la radio. J'aime sa voix, toute douce, masculine sans être virile. Il chantonne en suédois ce qu'il entend en grec ou en anglais. Je remarque une serviette suspendue qui est estampillée du drapeau suédois. Son pays lui manque. Je me demande ce que cela fait d'être loin de chez soi comme lui et les autres chevaliers non Grecs du Sanctuaire.

Je frémis quand il éteint la radio, et me recule légèrement. Il est habillé mais il a l'air de trafiquer quelque chose que je ne vois pas. Il jette quelque chose dans la poubelle. Je me recule en vitesse alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

– Sa-Saga !

Il est surpris. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à me trouver devant sa salle de bain, surtout après qu'il s'y soit préparé. Il n'est pas maquillé aujourd'hui. Je le trouve plus mignon comme ça.

– Euh… Tu m'avais dit de revenir et… j'ai entendu la musique alors…

– Ah… Ah oui, oui tu as bien fait.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

– Oui oui, c'est juste que je sors de ma douche, explique-t-il en montrant ses cheveux encore un peu humides.

Il part en avant pour m'inviter à le suivre. Il avait quand même l'air peu enthousiaste de me trouver là. A-t-il senti ma présence, ou mon regard sur lui ? Cela serait gênant pour mes plans. Je me dois d'être prudent pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, mais son trafic dans la salle de bain m'intrigue… A peine arrivé au salon, je bredouille un appel naturel. Le Poissons me regarde avec surprise – encore… Il croit que Saga est dispensé de fréquenter les WC ou quoi ? Il m'indique quand même la direction, c'est justement dans la salle de bain. Pratique. Là-dessus, nos deux Temples sont semblables. Je retourne sur mes pas et me glisse dans la pièce. Un regard à la cuvette me fait sourire. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'engueuler à ce sujet avec Saga, quand on était merdeux ! En soi, un WC pour deux, c'est vivable, mais quand il est dans la salle de bain… Il suffit que l'un des deux occupants ait la sale idée de prendre un bain pour que le deuxième ait envie de le tuer. A la décharge des constructeurs des Temples, on peut quand même dire que normalement, les chevaliers sont sensés être seuls dans leur jolie Maison. Mais ça les brise bien quand même.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais si Aphro me choppe en train de sourire devant ses chiottes, il va se dire que je suis un vrai détraqué… enfin… que _Saga_ en est un. Ça serait marrant de lui coller ça sur le dos, mais pour mettre en route mon plan de drague, ça serait moyen. La poubelle est vite localisée ; son bleu pétant détonne sur le marbre blanc qu'il y a de partout. Le Poissons a mis des plantes vertes partout, c'est assez agréable, malgré la chaleur étouffante et vaporeuse qui perdure. J'ai pas trop l'habitude de fouiller ce genre d'endroits… Bon je me lance. Je soulève le petit couvercle en remarquant distraitement un parfum diffus de rose. Le Poissons a dû en foutre dans la pièce. J'ai à peine jeté un œil dans la corbeille que ça me saute aux yeux. Une seringue. J'attrape une serviette pour extirper l'aiguille. Pas envie de me piquer avec cette saloperie. Si on m'avait dit ça ! Un Chevalier d'Or, la soi-disant élite de l'humanité, est un camé de bas-étage ! J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer Aphrodite en shooté, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être sa tête angélique-qu'on-lui-donnerait-le-Bon-Dieu-sans-confession, et sa vertigineuse chute de reins… En relevant les yeux de la seringue, je remarque un petit flacon posé près de la boîte à pharmacie vitrée, à côté de la poubelle. C'est le genre de fioles qu'ils ont dans les hôpitaux, justement pour les piqûres. Ma main à couper que c'est le sucre maudit de notre homme. Je me penche pour voir l'étiquette. Alors, à quoi tu te défonces, Aphrodite ? _Desmopressine facteur IX_ ? C'est quoi ça ? Un truc nouveau ? J'en n'ai jamais entendu parler avant.

– Alors, tu t'amuses bien, Saga ?

J'en lâche serviette et seringue. C'était lui l'odeur de roses. Je me retourne doucement, je dois avoir l'air con qu'ont tous les gosses qui se font attraper la main dans le sac. Ses beaux yeux lancent des éclairs, il ronge son frein et serre les poings. On n'a jamais dû lui dire que la colère lui allait bien.

– Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça non ?

Ne jamais perdre son aplomb. Ça évitera au moins que ce chat rendu sauvage me saute à la gorge. Saga était un moralisateur hors pair. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'énerve autant que le Suédois se tape des paradis artificiels. Il arrache le flacon à ma contemplation et ramasse la seringue qu'il refout à la poubelle.

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, sors Saga. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

– Tu n'as pas fini de te piquer, c'est ça ?

Mon sourire ironique est parti tout seul, comme la remarque. Il a un moment de surprise puis ses yeux s'enflamment. Son poing lui aussi part tout seul.

– Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con, Saga ! Ce que tu crois savoir, ça te permet pas de me juger, t'as compris ! Toi et les autres, vous êtes tous pareils de toutes manières ! Dire que je croyais que tu étais différent !

Bizarrement, il a l'air aussi énervé que blessé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, je suis incapable de soutenir son regard brillant dans cet instant. Je remarque que sa main est encore rouge du coup qu'il m'a porté. Elle tremble un peu, comme s'il avait encore mal.

– Tu crois peut-être que ça me plaît de découvrir que l'un de mes confrères est un drogué ?

– _Skit_…

Il marmonne en suédois des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas comprendre, je pense, puis ouvre la boîte à pharmacie pour y ranger son flacon, à côté d'autres… _Minirin Facteur IX… Traitement Prophylactique…_ Attends une seconde…

– Aphro, c'est… un médicament ?

Il ne répond rien en me tournant le dos. Il est furieux et je comprends mieux pourquoi. J'ai découvert son secret.

– … Je vais mourir, Saga. Tu es content ?

Sa voix se fait fatiguée quand il m'avoue cela du bout des lèvres. J'ai un vague sentiment de honte. J'ai découvert sa faiblesse. Sans aucun tact.



– Hémotyle ?

– Hémo_phile_. Hémophile B, modéré… Mon sang ne se coagule pas bien quand je suis blessé.

– Tu saignes en permanence, c'est ça ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai un traitement toutes les semaines, des injections, pour compenser. C'est ce que tu as pris pour de la drogue. Dans une vingtaine d'années environ…

Il frissonne, les bras croisés devant l'une des fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre ses rosiers frémir avec lui.

– … cela va commencer à faire des hémorragies dans mes articulations, sûrement aux genoux d'abord… Et ça me les détruira lentement et irréversiblement… Ensuite…

Il hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre la suite, il n'a pas besoin de la dire. Je comprends son attitude, à mesure qu'il m'explique plus en détail ce dont il souffre depuis qu'il est enfant. Le moindre coup, la moindre blessure, peut le tuer, parce qu'elle se transforme en hémorragie plus ou moins douloureuse sur le long terme ; il lui arrive même d'avoir des hémorragies internes spontanées, surtout aux articulations, à cause des entraînements. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fréquente peu les arènes et qu'il préfère la nage, l'apnée, la course ; des activités où il a peu de chances de se blesser. Peu de chances aussi d'éventer son secret. Il ne le dit pas, mais je vois dans son regard, quand il parle des autres, qu'il souffre d'une solitude obligée… Il n'a jamais été très masculin. Il s'est isolé petit à petit. Son maquillage, il l'appelle un "masque". Il souffre de sa solitude. Comme moi…? Non, moi je l'ai choisie… Mais toujours est-il que si sa maladie était connue… On ne l'épargnerait pas. Il y a des malfaisants au Sanctuaire, et des pires que moi ou Saga, qui ont pour cibles de prédilection les Chevaliers d'Or.

N'entendant pas de réponses ou de remarques alors qu'il a fini de parler, il se retourne. Dieu qu'il est beau avec le jour qui l'illumine, ses cheveux qui semblent briller et ses yeux si tristes à cet instant… Il attend un geste de ma part. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suis pris de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Alors je fais la seule chose à laquelle je pense.

J'ouvre mes bras en silence. Il hésite un peu puis vient s'y réfugier, me rejoignant sur le divan. Il se blottit contre moi, le cœur battant encore fort de son aveu. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de dire 3 mots, que je n'aurais jamais pensé à dire un jour.

– Aphro… Je m'excuse… pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…

Il relève la tête, guettant la vérité dans mes propos. C'est balbutiant et mal assuré, mais ça a l'air de lui convenir. Il a un petit sourire triste.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Tu n'aurais pas _dû_ savoir…

– Alors pourquoi m'avoir tout dit ?

– Parce que… Je voulais que_ toi_, tu le saches… Juste toi.

Il se reblottit contre moi. Evidemment, tu ne voulais rien cacher à l'homme que tu aimes… Comment réagirais-tu à savoir que Saga n'est qu'un traître, que tu as fait ta confession à un autre ? Peu importe après tout. Ce n'est pas mon problème. J'aimerais resserrer mes bras autour de lui mais j'hésite. Je vais peut-être le blesser en faisant ça. Il perçoit mon hésitation et relève des yeux étrangement froids sur moi.

– Je suis peut-être né avec un sang pourri Saga, mais ce n'est pas contagieux.

– Aphro, je ne pensais pas à ça voyons.

Il se radoucit un peu.

– A quoi alors ?

– J'ai… Je ne veux pas te faire mal, j'avoue difficilement.

Putain mais pourtant je ne suis pas un sentimental… Pourquoi le bon dieu de sourire d'Aphro me fait sourire moi aussi ?

– Je ne suis pas une poupée de verre, tu peux me croire ! assure-t-il en serrant lui-même mes bras autour de lui. Et je vais te le prouver, Saga…

Sa voix se fait susurrante, je le sens qui appuie de tout son poids sur moi pour me faire basculer en arrière. Heureusement qu'il a un grand canapé, et moelleux avec ça. Je pige tout de suite où il veut en venir. Pas dur à comprendre en l'ayant ronronnant et tout sourire dans mes bras, tout contre moi, son bassin soigneusement collé au mien. Il essaie de m'emballer là ! J'avais prévu d'attaquer en premier… Mais ses lèvres qui se soudent aux miennes sans préavis me font vite oublier ce manquement aux règles… Je crois que j'aime bien savoir qu'il _me_ désire.



Notre baiser semble interminable. De sage, il a vite dévié en quelque chose de plus passionné, nos langues jouant l'une avec l'autre. Ce sont les mêmes baisers qu'avec Sorrente, mais quelque chose est différent. Les lèvres du Poissons sont toutes douces, il embrasse à la fois tendrement et avec chaleur. Un mélange détonnant. Comme il a dû y penser, à ce bisou à son Saga chéri ! Pour une fois, je suis content qu'on me prenne pour lui. Je sens Aphro bouger sur moi, il abandonne mes lèvres et s'assoit sur moi, effrontément, une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps et ses fesses affolement collées sur mon bassin. Mes mains se posent naturellement sur ses hanches fines. Je vois ses yeux qui me détaillent avec avidité, il n'a pas l'air tout à fait satisfait. Il ouvre finalement ma chemise, avec une lenteur calculée. Ses mains caressent ma peau quand il écarte le vêtement. Ses doigts fins et longs parcourent mon torse, les dénivelés des muscles, ma peau halée. Il apprécie le paysage en connaisseur. J'ai l'impression de voir un gamin devant son cadeau de Noël. Et c'est bon. Sorrente ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. On dirait que le Poissons a vu la Madone. Je remarque un discret mais gourmand sourire, alors qu'il continue son exploration de mon torse.

– Je suis à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

– Mmmm… Pour l'instant, à 50 , me répond-t-il avec un ton sérieux.

– Seulement 50 ?

– Oui, l'autre moitié…

Il frotte son arrière-train à mon entrejambe. J'ai un petit gémissement qui le fait sourire de manière taquine.

– …Je m'en occupe après.

– Aaah… J'ai hâte.

– Je veux savourer, très cher. Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir te croquer.

Il se penche pour tester la douceur de ma peau avec ses lèvres. Je passe les mains sous son T-shirt. La sienne est incomparablement plus douce. Il ronronne un peu en me sentant faire, puis se met à mordiller mes tétons avec savoir-faire. Ce n'est pas son coup d'essai. Il a de l'expérience et me le fait bien sentir. Mes mains caressent son dos, remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant des petits frissons. J'évite pour l'instant ses reins qui m'appellent. Il a raison, faisons durer. J'avais perdu le goût des préliminaires avec mon général favori. Je me redresse d'un coup, pour le forcer à faire de même. Il m'aide à lui enlever son T-shirt, s'appliquant à donner au geste une sensualité troublante.

– Au moins, nous sommes à égalité maintenant. Je ne veux pas être le seul à attraper froid.

– On va se réchauffer très vite pour tuer les microbes, répond-il en souriant.

Je reprends ses lèvres. Elles sont de plus en plus douces, de plus en plus chaudes. La position assise me permet de plus librement découvrir des mains ce corps fin que je ne connais pas encore. Il est peu musclé, et comme la plupart des gens pratiquant des sports aquatiques, ce sont surtout ses pectoraux et le haut de son torse qui sont développés. Son ventre est presque aussi plat que celui d'une femme, et sa taille de guêpe (pour un mec) ferait crever de jalousie n'importe quelle nana du Sanctuaire. Il est sensible aux caresses sur cette zone d'ailleurs, il se mord doucement son adorable lèvre à chaque fois que mes mains s'y attardent. Ça alimente directement mon propre désir. Il se laisse faire avec plaisir. Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de ce moment ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Je passe la main sous sa nuque pour lui faire rejeter la tête en arrière et dévorer à loisir son cou frêle. Ses cheveux caressent ma main et mon visage. On dirait de la soie. Je sens son cœur qui bat contre mon torse. J'aime de plus en plus ça.

– Aaah Saga… Je te croyais pas… si gourmand mmm

– Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi…

– Un challenge de tout découvrir alors.

J'ai envie de lui répondre : _Tu vas vite être déçu_. Pas question de gâcher le moment. Ni la mission d'ailleurs. Il a un gémissement un peu plus fort quand il sent sous lui mon désir de plus en plus en éveil. Il m'excite et ça le rend fou. Il s'amuse à se frotter doucement contre moi, le petit diable sent bien l'effet que ça me fait. J'abandonne son cou quand je sens son corps se reculer un peu et ses petites mains qui déboutonnent mon pantalon.

– Passons au reste de mes espérances, me glisse-t-il entre deux baisers.

Sa main qui s'immisce sur mon entrejambe me fait gémir plus. A la fois douce, fraîche et chaude. Cocktail détonnant. Surtout qu'elle est experte et n'a aucun mal à libérer ce qui excite la convoitise d'Aphro de sa prison de tissus. La manière dont il regarde ma virilité qui apprécie ses caresses me rend encore plus chaud. Il aime être ce qui provoque une poussée hormonale digne d'Hiroshima dans mon membre. Je le laisse faire avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il ne demande pas de contrepartie, et je veux profiter à ma manière de ce corps à corps.

Il continue ses caresses sur ma virilité jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt pour la suite, ce qui ne prend pas longtemps. Il se relève alors langoureusement pour finir de se déshabiller, me provoquant du regard. Aphro a dû être chatte dans une autre vie. Il a quelque chose de félin dans sa manière d'être, il me fascine. J'en oublierais presque de virer mon pantalon moi aussi ; il m'aide de bon cœur, un peu amusé, mais divinement excité. Il se rassoit sur moi, le contact de sa peau douce contre moi me donne des frissons, je l'embrasse de nouveau passionnément. J'ai l'air de combler complètement ses espérances, à la manière dont il me caresse avec passion. Il me jette un regard pour voir si je le laisse manœuvrer à sa guise.

Je peux lui concéder ce plaisir. Je lui rends son sourire et me ré-allonge. Ses yeux brillent, son sourire se fait franc. Bon dieu qu'il est beau et désirable comme ça. Il se guide pour s'empaler, avec un petit cri de douleur. Je le caresse doucement pour l'aider. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait mal. D'habitude, je m'en fiche plus ou moins… mais… Mais _lui_, c'est différent. Il joue sur ses hanches pour m'insérer aussi loin que possible en lui, puis il me sourit pour me rassurer et glisse un baiser sur mes lèvres. Comme il est chaud… Pas très étroit, mais doux, j'aime. Je me laisse à gémir quand il se redresse pour bouger sur mon membre, avec une putain de sensualité qui rendrait gay même le plus hétéro des mecs. Il sait son charme et en joue magnifiquement. Il sait repérer ce qui me fait gémir plus fort, et accélère le rythme des mouvements avec une lenteur démoniaque. Je souffle son nom comme il halète celui de Saga, au milieu de nos gémissements. Je caresse son torse, ses hanches, sa taille, je me sens de plus en plus fiévreux et je sens que lui aussi. Mes hanches bougent autant que possible avec lui.

Pendant un instant, un instant qui me paraît durer à la fois longtemps et peu de temps, il n'y a que lui et moi, et ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Juste ce qu'il me donne, ce que je lui offre. Ses baisers, mes caresses. Nos deux corps qui se collent l'un à l'autre, proches de l'explosion, nos odeurs qui se mêlent pour n'en former qu'une. Il se redresse d'un coup pour suivre nos mouvements furieux, il finit par jouir. J'essaie de ne pas entendre le nom qu'il crie dans son plaisir. Le voir comme ça, aussi beau, me fait venir en lui peu après.

Il se laisse retomber doucement sur moi, haletant et en sueur, son visage tout contre mon cœur. Mes mains caressent ses cheveux et son dos. On savoure la paix d'être tous les deux. Ses yeux se ferment, il a la tête qui tourne un peu sans doute.

– Mmmm Comme c'était bon…

– Oui… Mais crevant.

– Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi ce soir…

– Je sens que ça va me fatiguer encore plus demain ça, je souris en le regardant.

Il relève ses beaux yeux vers moi.

– Alors tu resteras encore demain.

J'embrasse son front. Il ronronne un peu, son souffle reprend peu à peu son rythme normal.

– … Je t'aime, Saga… souffle-t-il doucement.

Je ne sais pas s'il voulait que je l'entende. Mais ça me laisse un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un pincement au cœur. Parce que je le trompe sur la marchandise ?…

… Ou que je me trompe peut-être sur la raison véritable de mon projet de séduction…?

Je le serre doucement dans mes bras et ferme les yeux pour respirer le parfum suave de ses cheveux. Je m'en fous de savoir. Je me fais des idées. Je suis juste crevé, c'est tout.



**Jour 6**

Je regarde le soleil se coucher depuis le Temple des Gémeaux. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le haut de la colline du Sanctuaire, par-delà le Temple du Cancer. Je ne vois pas sa Maison d'ici. Mais je l'imagine en train de feuilleter un magazine en chantonnant de la musique. Ça a l'air d'être une de ses manies. Dès qu'il entre dans sa salle de bain ou se croit seul, il branche sa radio – enfin plutôt, ses radios, vu qu'il en a deux, et chante doucement. Il a la voix d'un ange. J'ai adoré l'écouter en douce, comme on écouterait un rossignol dans un bois.

Ou alors, il cherche comment on fabrique une poupée vaudou pour se venger. Il aurait aimé que je reste avec lui ce soir mais j'ai réussi à m'esquiver, prétendant ma mission imaginaire. Pourtant, j'ai passé une nuit démentielle à ses côtés, et une journée encore meilleure. Aphrodite est insatiable, et pas seulement de sexe. Il aime les petits câlins, les baisers doux, parler. Il aime sentir qu'on s'intéresse à lui, et qu'il intéresse son vis-à-vis. Peut-être la conséquence de sa solitude. Il a eu d'autres amants avant moi, mais je crois que je suis le premier à qui il a ouvert son cœur… Quoique… Dans sa chambre, il a une photo de Milo sur sa table de nuit. Il en a aussi une de Shaka et de DM, mais celle de Milo a l'air d'avoir une importance spéciale pour lui. Il est peut-être amoureux. Je me sens un peu jaloux… Non, non, pas _jaloux_. Je recommence à dérailler. S'il a un lien ici au Sanctuaire, ça sera plus dur de le convaincre de venir avec moi au Sanctuaire sous-marin. J'y arriverai. Son attachement à Saga sera plus fort que celui pour Milo, j'en suis certain. S'il savait que son cher et tendre fantasme joue le Grand Pope ! Je pourrais lui dire. Mais ça serait me griller… Et c'est trop tôt. Il doit devenir plus qu'accro à moi.

Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup réfléchir à la suite de mon programme aujourd'hui. A la chute de Saga, et celle du Sanctuaire. Tout dépend en bonne partie de combien de chevaliers lui sont vraiment fidèles. D'après ce que m'a dit Aphro, il y a déjà deux Chevaliers d'Or qui ne sont pas au Sanctuaire : le Bélier et la Balance. Moins le Sagittaire qui mange les pissenlits par la racine et Saga qui joue les grands manitous, ça nous fait au final 8 Golds pouvant se battre. Si je négocie bien et qu'Aphro passe de mon côté, le chiffre tombe à 7. Ça rééquilibre les chances de succès des troupes de Poséidon, ça. Une attaque surprise, de nuit, permettrait d'avoir un bon avantage. Surtout si on lance un assaut simultané depuis plusieurs points du Sanctuaire et que l'on utilise mes petites routes cachées. Ils n'auront même pas le temps de déclencher l'Horloge Zodiacale, qui sonne l'alerte générale… Tiens d'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui arriverait si on mettait plus de 12 heures à atteindre le Pope (et Athéna), et que les douze flammes représentant les Chevaliers d'Or s'éteignaient… Un coffre-fort tomberait du ciel pour emprisonner le Sanctuaire ? Ou peut-être que la colossale statue d'Athéna, derrière le palais popale, aurait des rayons lasers qui jailliraient de ses yeux ? Ça pourrait être drôle de tester. Mais bon, mon plan n'est pas très "honorable" comme diraient Sorrente et Saga. Qu'importe les moyens, pourvu qu'on ait ce qu'on veut au bout ? On crève dans l'honneur, mais on ne gagne jamais avec cette vertu-là. Et une fois le Sanctuaire en mon pouvoir… Je serai le maître du monde, et Saga sera à mes pieds. Ça sera tellement bon, autant que s'envoyer en l'air avec Aphro. Ou presque.

Il me reste à repérer plus précisément les tours de gardes sur les limites du Domaine Sacré, la disposition des bâtiments, le nombre exact de chevaliers ou apprentis, les heures les plus propices pour une attaque, et à vérifier qu'aucun ennemi ne soit assez crétin pour provoquer le Sanctuaire en même temps que je planifie mon assaut. Et en parallèle, amener le Poissons du côté obscur de la Force, comme dirait l'autre. Puisqu'on ne peut pas atteindre Saga directement, on va lui scier les jambes. Quand on ne peut pas atteindre la tête pensante d'une société, on s'attaque aux bases pour la faire s'écrouler. C'est ce que m'a appris mon maître, avant que Saga gagne son armure en le vainquant. J'en ai encore pour un moment à être ici… Sorrente va s'inquiéter sans doute. Mais bizarrement, peut-être pour la première fois depuis que je connais la Sirène… C'est le dernier de mes soucis.

Demain, Aphrodite m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir. Il a à faire au palais. Je me demande ce que Saga lui veut. Il avait l'air de dire que ça ne concernait pas que lui. Je pourrai avancer mon repérage, même si je sens que je vais m'ennuyer ferme…



**Jour 7**

Le temps s'égrenait lentement. La voix du Pope résonnait un peu dans la salle d'audiences où il avait réuni quelques chevaliers triés sur le volet, pour leur faire une annonce importante. Aphrodite n'avait guère écouté jusque là, mais apparemment, le Pope continuait à tourner autour du pot, relayé par un Camus comme d'habitude fier, hautain et bien renseigné. Enfin, il supposait. Le Poissons était nettement plus intéressé par la contemplation inspirée d'une fenêtre. Il devait avoir une tête affreuse, avec des poches monstrueuses sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de camoufler son manque de sommeil des dernières 24 heures avant de venir à cette réunion – à laquelle il avait d'ailleurs failli arriver en retard. Il tente de bailler discrètement alors que le Pope semble enfin toucher à l'essentiel : dire pourquoi il avait choisi de faire venir lui-même, DM, Milo, Camus, Shura et Shaina, dans la même pièce, en même temps, malgré les risques de pugilat que ça sous-entendait.

– … Et c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé vous informer vous avant tout autres, du projet de cette Saori Kido. Il semblerait, d'après les renseignements de Camus, qu'elle veuille organiser un tournoi avec des chevaliers. Un spectacle à diffusion mondiale télévisée, et public.

Petit hoquet de surprise dans la maigre assemblée. Même Aphrodite a oublié sa fatigue.

– Je vois que vous comprenez le danger de la situation.

– Mais, on est sûr que ce n'est pas du bluff ? s'enquit le Scorpion.

Camus hoche la tête doucement.

– Non, mes sources sont fiables. Saori Kido a hérité de l'empire financier et technologique de son grand-père décédé, et par conséquent des orphelinats que celui-ci gérait. Le Sanctuaire avait identifié de très nombreux enfants y vivant comme des Saints potentiels, et Mitsumasa Kido n'avait guère fait de difficultés pour nous les confier. Sa petite-fille veut sans doute tirer parti de ceux qui ont gagné leurs armures.

Le Pope a l'air tout à fait satisfait de la performance de RoboCamus. _Fayotteur_, pensent Aphrodite et DM en même temps. Le Verseau a peut-être eu les oreilles qui sifflèrent, car il regarda succinctement les deux assassins avec un mépris contenu.

– Nous avons tenté de contacter mademoiselle Kido pour obtenir qu'elle abandonne son projet, reprit le Pope, mais nous avons reçu une fin de non-recevoir. Ce "tournoi intergalactique" est une aberration, qui met en danger non seulement le Sanctuaire, mais aussi les chevaliers qui y participent, sans compter le fait qu'ils trahiront Athéna en se servant de leurs pouvoirs pour leur propre gloire…

Milo adresse un regard à Aphrodite avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-peiné. Quand ils étaient enfants, le Scorpion passait son temps à se battre contre le Poissons – la victoire lui étant acquise d'office, et DM s'y était mis aussi, jusqu'au jour où le Suédois avait utilisé ses poisons contre eux et leur avait collé un mal de ventre effroyable durant une semaine. Les bagarres entre Saints n'étaient pas autorisées, pour la simple raison que dans l'excitation du moment, il était presque inévitable d'oublier de retenir ses coups… et là, les blessures graves pouvaient très vite arriver, en dépit des armures ou protections.

– Avons-nous des informations sur ces rebelles, votre Majesté ? demande Shura, les yeux brillants.

– Ce sont des Chevaliers de Bronze. Leurs âges sont variés, mais ils sont tous très jeunes, le plus âgé ne devrait pas avoir 16 ans.

_Des enfants_… Deathmask aimait bien cela, c'était facile à tuer. Aphrodite appréciait moins, car ils se débattaient plus et faisaient ainsi gicler leur sang.

– Ce ne sont pas eux notre cible prioritaire, mais s'ils refusent de se plier à nos ordres d'arrêter le tournoi, ils le deviendront. Sachez également que Saori Kido serait en possession de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire.

Shura retient un instant son souffle. Après la tentative d'enlèvement d'Athéna et la mort de Saga et Aioros, on n'avait jamais pu remettre la main sur elle. Sa place était au Sanctuaire, pas entre les mains de cette gamine inconsciente. Elle souillait sa sacralité même en osant poser les yeux dessus.

– Nous désirons récupérer cette armure, bien évidemment, en plus d'empêcher ce tournoi. Nous ne savons pas exactement quand il aura lieu, mais nous préférons nous tenir sur nos gardes. Cette Saori Kido connaît l'existence du Sanctuaire, et avec "ses" chevaliers rebelles, pourrait prendre l'idée saugrenue de nous attaquer. Le disciple de Camus, Hyoga, Saint du Cygne, va participer comme concurrent afin que nous puissions juger du sérieux de ce tournoi. Il nous aidera à le stopper si nous n'y parvenons pas de manière douce. Vous, les assassins du Sanctuaire, vous devez rester sur vos gardes. Si les choses tournent mal, vous aurez le devoir sacré de châtier ces impudents, au Japon d'abord, puis ici, au Domaine Sacré, s'il leur prend l'idée de venir.

Milo, DM, Shura et Aphrodite acquiescent avec respect. Le Pope se tourne vers Shaina. La jeune femme restait silencieuse, ce qui était inhabituel avec elle.

– Sainte d'Ophiucus, toi aussi tu as ton importance. J'ai toute confiance en toi. Je te place à la tête des gardes et Chevaliers d'Argent pour toute cette période de crise, jusqu'à ce que ce tournoi soit enterré et oublié. Tu connais l'un des participants, le disciple du Chevalier de l'Aigle, il me semble ?

– Oui, Seiya. Il pourrait causer des problèmes, il ne sait pas reconnaître l'autorité, Marine a été trop douce avec lui.

– Certes, mais je te prie de garder pour toi vos divergences de techniques de formation. Ce Seiya, le Chevalier du Pégase, est l'un des cinq Saints issus des Kido dont je me méfie tout particulièrement. Le Chevalier du Dragon Shiryu, le Saint d'Andromède Shun et son frère le Phoénix Ikki, constituent les trois autres membres de ce petit groupe. J'ai confiance en Hyoga, il ne nous trahira pas, mais les quatre autres, c'est une autre affaire.

Aphrodite se souvenait vaguement que Shaka lui avait parlé de ce Ikki. Il y a peu de temps, il avait été envoyé pour nettoyer l'Ile de la Reine Morte de la racaille y vivant, des chevaliers rebelles aux armures maudites… et il s'était rendu compte que le ménage avait déjà été fait par ce gamin. La Vierge l'avait laissé en vie, sous prétexte qu'il était "pur". Aphrodite avait ri quand l'Hindou lui avait sorti cela. Lui avait bien compris pourquoi il avait fait ça ! Bouddha n'avait pas apprécié sa version des faits et l'avait viré sans ménagement de son Temple. Le sage et grand Shaka avait eu un petit faible pour ce jeune loup d'Ikki, oui, c'était plutôt ça. Le Cygne, c'était Milo qui lui en avait parlé. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il remercie un jour ce petit. C'était parce que Camus était trop occupé avec lui que le Scorpion était venu se consoler dans ses bras, au début. Les deux autres, le Poissons ne les connaissait pas.

– Donc, Shaina, je te laisse toute liberté pour entreprendre les actions qui te sembleront justifiées, au cas où il faudrait recourir à la force.

– Je suis à vos ordres, Grand Pope, s'incline la jeune femme.

– Bien. Je vous informerai des informations qui nous parviendront. Vous êtes tenus au secret tant que nous n'avons reçu aucune menace directe. La réunion est levée.

_Pas trop tôt_, soupire le Poissons. Les blablas officiels le barbaient royalement, surtout quand on lui disait finalement qu'il n'aurait à tuer personne dans l'immédiat. Autant envoyer un rapport sur papier, c'était aussi efficace.

Les cinq Saints saluent une dernière fois, et se relèvent pour sortir du palais. Shaina s'éclipse rapidement, tout comme Shura.

– Ça va nous faire un peu d'action tout ça ! se réjouit le Cancer.

– Tu parles, le Pope nous a juste dit de regarder sagement. Il veut tester le disciple de Camus.

– Je te parie dix sacs qu'il retournera sa veste.

– Vingt.

– Vous allez vous ruiner en perdant, tousse Camus en passant à côté d'eux.

– C'est ta réputation de super-maître qui sera ruinée, l'Iceberg. Tu vas perdre ton deuxième mioche comme le premier, faut croire que t'es pas fait pour les gamins, sourit DM.

– De quel droit parles-tu d'Isaak, Deathmask ? Moi au moins, j'ai toujours de la famille en _vie_.

Le Cancer serre les dents et les poings. Il ne savait pas comment cet enfoiré l'avait appris, mais il avait connaissance du tragique accident qui s'était produit lorsque l'Italien avait 4 ans. Son cosmos s'était brutalement manifesté, alors qu'il faisait une colère. Ses parents ne s'en étaient pas relevés. On était venu le chercher le lendemain pour le ramener au Domaine Sacré. Il n'avait parlé de cela qu'à Aphro et Shura.

– Camus, tu exagères là.

– Aphrodite, c'est simplement la vérité.

– Mon poing dans les dents aussi ça ne sera que la vér…

– Pause, pause ! coupe Milo en se mettant entre DM et Camus. Vous n'allez pas vous battre alors que le Pope vous regarde ? demande-t-il en montrant d'un coup de menton le palais derrière eux.

Le Grand Pope est effectivement à l'une des fenêtres, mais impossible de dire avec certitude s'il les regarde ou pas. Milo est satisfait toutefois du calme que cela provoque.

– Allez, on se serre la pince et on n'en parle plus, hein ?

– Dans tes rêves, maugrée le Cancer en s'éloignant de son côté.

Milo soupire. Au moins avait-il pu désamorcer la bombe DM, mais son fonctionnement à retardement lui, pouvait être aussi redoutable qu'une explosion sur le moment. Le Grec se tourne vers le chevalier à la chevelure sanguine.

– Camus, tu pourrais y mettre du tien aussi.

– Il serait plus gratifiant pour lui de s'élever à mon niveau que pour moi de m'abaisser au sien, tranche de manière atonale le Verseau.

– Ce que tu peux être tête de mule. Il est sympa le Crabe… quand on le connaît bien.

– Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas envie de mieux le connaître.

Le Verseau accélère le pas pour signifier à Milo que la conversation s'arrête là, alors qu'ils arrivent à la hauteur du Temple des Poissons. Le Scorpion savait d'où venait l'hostilité du Français à l'encontre de DM : à cause de son plaisir de tuer, de sa facilité à le faire, d'actes barbares qu'on lui prêtait, le rigoureux Verseau pensait que le Cancer ne méritait pas une place dans la chevalerie. Et l'Italien, pour sa part, ne voyait que la froideur, le mépris glacial, la fierté de Camus, et lui décernait sans peine le titre de Reporteur-en-chef-et-toutou du Pope. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas si différents tous les deux. Ils portent chacun un masque, qui finit par les avaler complètement. Il entend un petit gloussement.

– Tu perds ton temps avec ces deux-là, Milo. C'est comme vouloir faire cohabiter un tigre avec un ours.

– Je suis d'un naturel optimiste, que veux-tu ? Mais au fait, toi… Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, Poissinou.

– J'ai très peu dormi.

– Ah oui ?

Milo passe un bras autour de la taille d'Aphrodite et l'entraîne d'une main ferme contre l'une des colonnes de la douzième Maison. Il affiche un sourire que le Poissons a du mal à interpréter.

– C'était quoi son nom ? demande le Scorpion, visiblement joueur.

– Depuis quand je dois te faire des rapports de mes activités ?

– Depuis que tu couches avec moi, mon beau… déclare le Grec, en commençant à caresser la taille du Poissons. Allez, je suis juste curieux de savoir qui tu peux trouver mieux que moi.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, petit fouineur. Je ne te demande pas quel jeu tu pratiques avec Camus le soir.

– Hier, c'était la Position du Lotus ; à ton tour maintenant.

Aphrodite donne un coup sur la tête du Scorpion, qui s'amusa du soupir exaspéré qu'il poussa. Il aimait provoquer gentiment le Suédois. Ce qu'il appréciait moins, c'était de savoir qu'il avait d'autres étalons que lui. D'habitude, le Poissons ne lui faisait pas trop de mystères sur qui partageait sa couche le temps d'une nuit mais ces derniers jours, quelque chose dans son comportement avait changé. Il paraissait plus rêveur. Son inconnu avait passé la journée d'hier avec lui sans doute. Ça, ça déplaisait à Milo.

– Allez Milo, tu vas pas me jouer le numéro du jaloux, objecte le Poissons d'un ton doux en remarquant son air contrarié. Il jette un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Milo et l'invite à faire de même d'un coup de menton : Tu n'es franchement pas en position de l'être.

Le blond suit la direction des yeux d'Aphrodite et croise ceux d'un Camus à la colère froide. Le Verseau s'était arrêté quand il n'avait pas vu son compagnon le suivre, et, revenant sur ses pas, l'avait trouvé collé au maître du douzième Temple, presque sans surprise. Il était bien au courant des petites aventures que s'offrait son échauffé de Scorpion, mais ni réprimandes, ni ultimatums n'avaient eu raison des liens complexes qui unissaient les deux signes d'eau. Milo ne daigna pas bouger malgré son regard insistant. Camus finit par tourner les talons. Décidément, depuis qu'il était amoureux, il devenait stupide.

Milo le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le silhouette altière disparaisse dans le Temple.

– Tu peux encore aller lui courir derrière et sauver les choses, Mimi, conseille le Poissons.

– J'aurais droit à la même scène que si je concrétise. Alors autant qu'il y ait une partie agréable à tout cela, non ?

– Tu es vraiment un gamin, soupire le Poissons en se dégageant de son étreinte. Il lui tourne le dos : Si tu continues comme ça, tu perdras Camus. C'est une bonne poire, mais il finira par en avoir assez de ton comportement de séducteur.

– C'est toi qui veux m'apprendre les vertus de la fidélité ?

– Je dis ça pour toi, moi je m'en fiche.

– Mon petit Poissinou est inquiet pour moi ? le taquine Milo en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour bécoter son épaule. Tu sais, Camus m'aime comme je suis, et puis, tu es le seul extra que je m'offre. Allez, ne sois pas fâché mm ?

– Tu n'es qu'un profiteur.

– Non, je collectionne les belles choses, se défend Milo en continuant ses baisers, remontant dans le cou du Poissons.

– Milo… Tu pourrais calmer tes hormones quand ton Verseau est au Sanctuaire…

Il essaie de se dégager mais le Scorpion raffermit sa prise pour continuer ses bisous.

– Je le ferais en temps normal… Mais là, je vais te prouver que je suis le meilleur parti de tout le Sanctuaire, mon beau, promet le Grec en passant une main taquine sur l'entrejambe d'Aphrodite.

Celui-ci étouffe un gémissement pour ne pas céder trop vite aux avances de plus en plus enflammées du Scorpion. Il sent son amant qui l'entraîne vers l'intérieur du Temple, et les appartements privés.

– Je te garantis qu'après ça, tu ne pourras plus te lasser de moi !

Milo s'était fait plus tendre qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait pris son temps pour déshabiller le Suédois, le caressant, embrassant sa peau laiteuse jusqu'à ce que le Poissons oublie complètement que toute autre chose que Milo existait en ce monde. Quand il s'était mis nu lui aussi, le plus sensuellement possible, en ayant un regard et un sourire provoquant, Aphrodite avait retrouvé de son caractère joueur et avait démontré que le Scorpion restait un plat qu'il appréciait à sa très juste valeur. Le Grec avait pu savourer la douceur et la gourmandise des lèvres du Suédois, avant de ne plus tenir et de le rappeler contre lui pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Aphrodite l'intoxiquait littéralement. Sa peau au délicat parfum de rose, ses cheveux soyeux, son torse qui se soulevait à chaque petit gémissement de plaisir, tout le rendait fou. Ce corps, si masculin et en même temps tellement féminin, le fascinait autant qu'il le désirait. Et il avait le privilège d'avoir su gagner un peu de l'amour du Poissons, du moins, se plaisait-il à le croire. Lui en tout cas, il l'aimait…Pas de la même façon que Camus, mais c'était plus fort que de la simple amitié. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de ses câlins, même innocents, et le Verseau l'avait bien compris. Dans le cœur du Scorpion, ils seraient toujours deux.

Aphrodite s'était laissé allonger et recouvrir par le corps musclé de Milo, puis avait noué ses bras à son cou pendant qu'il le sentait glisser doucement en lui. Le blond avait pris soin de lui faire l'amour comme à une première fois, avec douceur, sensualité. Leurs ébats étaient devenus depuis longtemps fougueux, et il était désormais rare qu'ils prennent le temps de se caresser avec soin. Mais cette fois-ci, Milo s'était employé à donner des coups de reins au rythme tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, se poussant loin dans l'intimité du Poissons, buvant ses gémissements, savourant ses frissons. Il sentait le désir d'Aphrodite frotter contre son ventre, et cela l'excitait presque autant que de voir son beau visage crispé de plaisir ou sentir ses mains sur son corps. Quand il avait senti le Suédois refermer ses jambes autour de sa taille, il l'avait pris plus fougueusement, jusqu'à ce que leur plaisir mutuel éclate et les laisse essoufflés et repus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Milo s'était retiré et allongé près du Poissons dès qu'il avait retrouvé un peu de force.

– Merci, tu m'écrasais, plaisante gentiment Aphrodite en se blottissant contre lui.

– Mais de rien… Aphrodite…

Le Poissons relève les yeux. Il était rare que le Scorpion l'appelle par son nom complet, il préférait généralement des surnoms affectueux – bien que pas toujours très flatteurs.

– C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

– Qui ça ?

– Tu sais de qui je veux parler.

– … Non, ment Aphrodite. Il ne veut pas trahir le secret de Saga : Pourquoi tu demandes cela? Toujours jaloux ?

– Non. Il te traite bien au moins ?

Milo connaissait la réputation qui collait au nom d'Aphrodite au Sanctuaire. Il arrivait assez souvent que des chevaliers ou des apprentis âgés viennent trouver le Poissons dans l'espoir qu'il soit une gentille poupée gonflable à leur disposition. Le Saint d'Or n'avait aucun mal à les remettre – durement – à leur place, mais le Scorpion n'aimait jamais cela. Ce regard méprisant et insultant que l'on posait sur le Suédois l'horripilait. Le vrai Aphrodite était si différent de ce que les gens voyaient de lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul au besoin.

Il y a un moment de silence. Le Scorpion caresse doucement l'une des épaules du Poissons, pensif. Il finit par demander du bout des lèvres :

– Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu tes yeux briller autant, Aphro… Tu… Tu l'aimes ?

– Je crois bien, hésite le Suédois du bout des lèvres, pour ménager l'orgueil de son compagnon. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te virer du jour au lendemain, il n'y a encore rien d'officiel…

– Tu peux me le dire franchement… Je ne peux pas te demander de rester tout à moi pour toujours, même si j'aimerais bien, soupire Milo en passant une main étonnamment douce sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Je veux juste être sûr que tu es heureux avec ce type.

– Je le suis jusqu'à présent. Ne sois pas triste Milo, tu restes mon nounours préféré, déclare le Suédois en frottant sa joue contre la main.

Milo lui répond par un sourire un peu triste et le rappelle vers ses lèvres délicatement. Si cela devient plus sérieux avec cet inconnu, il se doute bien que le Poissons aura moins et le temps et l'envie de le voir et de faire des câlins avec lui. Etre juste ami avec Aphrodite, le Grec ne savait pas s'il en serait capable après avoir connu avec tant de volupté son corps. Il se demandait tout de même qui était ce mystérieux homme qui avait su, plus que lui, arracher l'amour caché au fond du cœur de son petit poisson.



**Jour 8**

Une espèce d'écho déformé vient me titiller dans mon sommeil. Je grogne sourdement en me collant plus sous les draps. On dirait une voix. Non, ne pas me concentrer dessus, sinon je vais me réveiller… Juste penser aux draps chauds, au rêve que j'étais en train de… Et merde. J'ouvre les yeux en baillant. Quand on commence à penser dans son lit, c'est qu'on ne dort plus. J'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore tôt. La voix continue, on dirait qu'elle suit de la musique. Mon cerveau encore dans le coltard me dit que forcément, ça vient de dehors, vu que ma radio est en rade. Il s'interroge pas trop sur le fait que des murs de 3 mètres d'épaisseur ne laissent pas filtrer le son. Mais moi si. Je me redresse d'un coup. Il y a quelqu'un au Temple des Gémeaux. On m'aurait découvert ?

J'enfile en vitesse un caleçon et me glisse discrètement hors de la chambre. Toutes sortes d'explications s'échafaudent dans ma tête. Saga s'est rendu compte qu'on avait fouillé les archives, ou alors, un garde moins bête que les autres m'a aperçu, à moins que ce soit le marmouset qui ait parlé de moi à ses copains… Ou alors… Aphro a vendu la mèche… Non, il ne ferait pas ça.

La musique vient de la cuisine, j'entends quelqu'un qui y bouge. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai attraper l'intrus par surprise et lui faire passer l'envie de me réveiller sans alerter les voisins.

_"…Seul, l'amour s'en va tout seul, quand nos mains le délaissent…"_

Qui peut aimer ce genre de chanson gnian-gnian ! Je pousse la porte aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Intrus repéré.

_"…Un cœur dans la foule…Une vie, un jour, qui abandonne, une promesse qu'on se donne…"_

– Aphro ?

Il sursaute et se retourne. Il n'a pas l'air trop surpris de me voir debout, en caleçon et les cheveux en bataille.

– Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi.

Il éteint la radio – Dieu seul sait comment il a retrouvé la prise de raccordement au secteur – et détaille mon seul vêtement avec un intérêt tout particulier.

– Mmm J'aime bien les journées "portes ouvertes" chez toi.

– Aphro, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ton Temple est 100 mètres plus haut, non ?

– Eh bien, tu n'es pas du matin toi. Un "bonjour" ne t'écorchera pas la langue, se vexe-t-il. Je voulais te faire la surprise du petit déjeuner, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir, si j'avais su.

Il a une adorable bouille fâchée. On dirait un gamin qui pensait bien faire en faisant une connerie. Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir, malgré la trouille qu'il m'a foutue ? Je m'approche pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

– C'est gentil, Aphro. J'ai juste pensé que j'étais découvert.

– Et alors, tu es au Sanctuaire ici, même si ta mission est secrète, ce n'est pas un ennemi qui risque de te trouver.

– On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je l'embrasse pour faire taire d'éventuelles autres questions. J'aime ne pas avoir à lui mentir, ma voix a plus de sincérité. Il a un petit soupir, puis retourne à ses préoccupations culinaires. Je ne l'ai pas vu seulement 24 heures, et pourtant, c'est comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. Ses cheveux attachés caressent son dos, mes mains aimeraient les aider. Sa chevelure azurée me fait un effet dingue. Elle ressemble à une mer du Sud, et la sirène qu'elle cache n'a même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que je sois fou d'elle… Mais qu'est-ce que je pense là !

– Saga ? Tu vas bien ?

– Euh oui, oui… Je me suis levé trop vite, c'est tout. Je vais prendre une douche.

– Ça me laissera le temps de finir.

Il rallume la radio pendant que je tourne le dos. Mon jugement doit être faussé par le réveil brutal. C'est forcément ça. Je ne dois pas prendre mon rôle trop à cœur. Ne pas oublier mon objectif premier : la chute du Sanctuaire et de ses chevaliers ; Aphrodite n'est qu'un pion là-dedans. Juste un pion. J'entends les derniers échos de la radio au moment où je referme la porte de la salle de bain…

_"…Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?… Je n'ai pas su dire à l'amour, que je t'aime…"_

Je hais cette chanson.

J'ouvre le robinet de la douche une fois nu. Je laisse l'eau chaude glisser le long de mon corps, la tête basse. Cela me fait un bien fou.

_Tu es habité par le Mal, tu ne changeras jamais._

_J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt. _

_Il n'y a rien de bon en toi._

Les paroles de Saga résonnent à mes oreilles. Il avait raison. Je manipule, encore et toujours, je joue avec les autres, juste pour poursuivre mon grand projet. Je me contrefiche des sentiments que je crée chez eux… qu'ils créent chez moi. La vie est un jeu dans lequel je fixe mes propres règles. Ça a toujours été ainsi… hein, Saga ?

Je pose mon front contre la paroi de la douche. Je revois devant mes paupières closes le sourire d'Aphrodite, sa mine vexée de tout à l'heure, je sens le parfum de sa peau qui flotte près de moi. Voilà que j'hallucine maintenant.

Deux mains viennent se poser sur mon dos pour le masser. Nous ne disons rien, je me redresse un peu pour que l'eau ne l'éclabousse pas trop. J'aimerais lui dire de foutre le camp, mais mes pensées s'embrouillent. Ses mains descendent vers mes reins, lentement, dieu que c'est sensuel. Je souris. Pas la peine de lutter contre l'évidence…

_Et même sachant cela, tu continues à sourire._

_Comme un démon._

Je suis un démon qui est en train de se prendre à son propre piège.

Notre douche n'a pas été aussi intime que je l'aurais espéré. Aphrodite ne voulait pas détremper ses cheveux, et il a préféré mater que participer d'avantage. Je me suis vite pris au jeu. Je crois qu'il a aimé le show pour adulte que je lui ai offert, vu comme il m'a embrassé comme un malade après. Il s'est même payé le luxe de prendre ma main pour la nettoyer de ses lèvres, avec un regard torride. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un simple regard pouvait bouleverser autant. Ni qu'un jour je ferais ça pour quelqu'un. Je me suis peut-être trop excité, c'était peut-être le fait qu'Aphro soit resté silencieux pendant que je me caressais, qu'il admirait seulement _mon_ corps, et pas le_ corps de Saga_… Il m'a laissé me sécher et m'essorer la tignasse en allant m'attendre à la cuisine.

Aphro est plus doué que moi en cuisine, ça c'est certain. Il m'a dit que c'était son maître qui lui avait appris. Une femme-chevalier. Elle a été une vraie mère pour lui vu comme il en parle, à la fois avec amour et admiration, en l'appelant _Mor_. Elle lui a fait forte impression. C'est peut-être l'origine de sa féminisation, à mon Poissons. Elle avait la force suffisante pour être un Chevalier d'Or, au point de pouvoir entraîner un apprenti pour l'une des armures dorées, mais parce qu'elle était une femme, elle avait été obligée de renoncer à en faire partie. Encore une chose que je n'aime pas au Sanctuaire. Chez Poséidon, nous avons aussi des guerrières, elles n'ont pas de masques pour cacher leurs visages et pourtant, il n'y a pas un seul soldat du dieu marin qui oserait faire une plaisanterie sur elles. Un coup, j'avais testé leur niveau de susceptibilité, un pari idiot avec Krishna. Je pensais que parce qu'elles avaient deux têtes de moins que moi, elles n'oseraient rien faire. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour guérir de mon erreur. Elles cognent fort et contrairement aux hommes, elles n'ont aucun scrupule à attaquer. Peut-être que si tous les chevaliers au Domaine Sacré avaient eu la même éducation qu'Aphrodite, les choses changeraient…

Il sirote son café après m'avoir raconté cela. Je préfère ne pas lui demander ce qui est advenu de sa maman de substitution. Cela n'a pas l'air très joyeux, et je ne veux pas voir son visage s'attrister. Notre maître à Saga et moi était différent, beaucoup plus dur et injuste. Il savait que je n'étais pas destiné à l'armure des Gémeaux et me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

– Enfin, cela est le passé. Dis-moi, Saga, ta mission…

Aie, le sujet qui me dérange le plus. Je lève le nez de mes tartines.

– … Elle se déroule uniquement au Sanctuaire, ou tu dois en sortir ?

– Ça dépend des directives, pourquoi ?

– Pour savoir combien de temps je vais encore t'avoir avec moi.

– Pour l'instant, j'ai à faire ici.

– Tant mieux. Tu es au courant au fait ?

– Au courant de quoi ?

– Pour le "tournoi intergalactique". J'aurais pensé que le Pope t'en aurait parlé, il s'agit d'une menace potentielle.

– Tant que ça ne touche pas Athéna et sa sécurité, tu sais… me rattrapai-je. C'était ça ta réunion d'hier ?

– Oui. Une petite prétentieuse qui joue à diriger des rebelles en armures. Le Pope est inquiet.

– Pas toi ?

Moi, ça m'inquiète aussi. Si Saga est sur ses gardes, attaquer le Domaine Sacré sera plus dur. Autant en savoir le plus possible sur ce fâcheux contre-temps. Aphrodite hausse les épaules.

– Ça me fera une sortie s'il nous envoie les tuer.

Il me dit ça sans émotion. Il aurait pu me dire qu'il allait devoir aller en forêt couper du bois. C'est un côté de sa personne que je découvre, et qui me fait froid dans le dos.

– Ils ne font pas ça contre le Sanctuaire peut-être.

– Toute action qui vise à briser le secret est une déclaration de guerre, Saga, tu le sais mieux que personne. Rien n'est encore certain, il a envoyé des espions sur place. Il veut que nous soyons prêts pour une attaque.

C'est ce que je craignais. Il va falloir que j'en sache plus sur ce tournoi, et par mes propres moyens. Si je questionne trop Aphro, il va trouver suspect que je n'en parle pas avec le Pope.

– Pourquoi le Pope les prend aussi au sérieux ? Tu as l'air de dire qu'ils sont faibles.

– Ce sont des gamins, mais ils ont l'armure du Sagittaire, à ce qu'il paraît…

Bon sang… Je pâlis. Dans les archives de Saga, il disait qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé cette armure… Bien sûr, il l'a tu soigneusement. Mon cœur se serre malgré moi. Aphrodite ne peut pas le savoir, mais cette armure, c'est la vraie. Pour qu'elle soit restée auprès de la "prétentieuse" dont parle le Poissons, c'est qu'elle et ses rebelles ne sont sans doute pas si loin que ça de la vérité… Saga a raison de s'inquiéter. Ce tournoi est peut-être une mascarade, mais je parie ma main que la vraie cible est le Sanctuaire.

– Saga, allons, tu ne vas pas me tourner de l'œil à cause de ça ? s'inquiète Aphrodite.

– Non je… Ça me surprend, simplement… Et si… Et si ce n'était pas des rebelles comme tu le dis ?

Il sourit froidement, presque orgueilleusement.

– Les plus forts imposent leur loi. Par conséquent, ils ont la justice entre leurs mains. La preuve, depuis que le Pope est ici, il n'y a pas eu d'affrontements, ni de guerres. S'ils veulent vraiment prendre le pouvoir, ils se rendront vite compte que c'est une loi immuable. Ne dit-on pas "qui veut la paix, prépare la guerre" ?

Il se lève. Il n'a pas quitté son sourire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre chevalier, une autre personne devant moi. Je déteste ça. J'ai la curieuse sensation qu'il ne dit pas tout ce qu'il sait. Il se retourne finalement vers moi avec son sourire habituel.

– Tout cela est hypothétique, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter plus que ça. Ce ne sont que des Chevaliers de Bronze, ils n'auront pas la folie de penser à nous attaquer. Même avec le soutien de l'armure d'or.

– Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle les aidera ?

Aphrodite ne répond pas, il me laisse me noyer dans ses yeux. Il y a quelque chose de terrible dans son sourire presque moqueur. L'attitude d'un dieu. Il sait des choses que j'ignore, j'en ai la certitude. Il doit voir mon air perplexe, car il vient se nicher dans mes bras pour me bécoter le cou et le visage.

– Que tu es tendu, voyons… On va arranger ça…



_Il n'avait presque plus la force de se débattre. L'eau de mer envahissait une nouvelle fois cette prison du Cap Sounion. Il se laissait flotter, fatigué, regardant le plafond de pierre qui se rapprochait. Depuis combien de temps était-il emprisonné ici ? Une dizaine de jours peut-être. Dix jours qu'il dormait à peine, qu'il était frigorifié par cette mer déchaînée qui jouait à le frapper constamment. Il ne ressentait même plus la faim tenaillante qui l'avait tourmenté les premiers jours. Il avait pu survivre jusqu'à présent grâce à quelques poissons qui s'étaient fait piéger eux aussi par le courant, mais c'était très largement insuffisant et ses forces faiblissaient inexorablement. La soif le tourmentait aussi. Il avait été contraint de boire de l'eau de mer pour survivre, ce qui lui brûlait la gorge et les lèvres, et n'apaisait pas pour autant sa soif. Il ne tentait plus de briser les barreaux qui restaient désespérément immobiles. Jamais il n'aurait pu concevoir en pensée le dixième du supplice qu'il endurait à présent. Combien de fois avait-il vu l'eau monter et submerger complètement la caverne ? Il fallait parfois des heures pour qu'elle y arrive. Et alors, il essayait toujours de retenir son souffle autant que possible, instinctivement, avant de finir par craquer et sentir l'eau acide déchirer ses poumons… Juste avant que quelque chose de doux et chaud l'enveloppe pour le protéger. La mer baissait alors et il recrachait difficilement le liquide qu'il avait avalé. Le cosmos – car s'en était un, même s'il ignorait à qui il pût être – ne le quittait que lorsqu'il était capable de se relever, au moins sur les genoux._

_Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus l'envie de se battre. Il voulait sortir d'ici mais l'évidence s'imposait : il ne pourrait pas s'échapper… Même son cosmos à lui semblait être annihilé par cet endroit. Il fallait qu'il se batte, encore…Les forces commençaient à lui manquer… Il sentit soudain la mer qui baissait. Elle n'envahirait pas la caverne complètement cette fois-ci. Le courant, en se retirant, le cogna violemment contre les barreaux, ce qui lui fit boire la tasse. Il se releva en toussant._

– Non, je ne dois pas renoncer… Saga, je te ferai payer… Je sortirai d'ici…

_Le souffle lui revenait. Un clignotement attira soudain son attention. Ça venait de la roche au fin fond de la prison. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il s'approcha pour tenter d'examiner la lumière. C'était en fait un rai de lumière, qui jaillissait par moment d'un trou dans la roche. Il avait été caché par une roche qui venait sans doute d'être emportée par la mer. Mais il était trop étroit pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur… Il tapa sur la pierre suspecte : elle sonnait creux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une salle secrète ici. Trop concentré sur la flotte, objet de sa hantise, il n'avait pas pensé à sonder les murs pour découvrir une zone plus fragile. Il se recula pour taper sur la pierre. Si de la lumière venait de cette salle, elle devait avoir un accès à l'extérieur ! Il allait enfin être libre de nouveau ! Il ne fallut que quelques coups pour que la roche, une sorte de calcaire, s'effrite et lui permette de passer. _

_Kânon fut vite déçu. Cette nouvelle pièce, minuscule, n'avait aucune ouverture. La lumière provenait d'un trident gigantesque, en or, planté dans un amas rocheux. L'objet était magnifique. Il s'en approcha pour toucher la patine et jouer un peu avec la lanière pourpre enroulée autour de sa base. Il n'avait rien touché d'aussi doux depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, cela apaisait ses doigts meurtris par la mer et le contact prolongé de l'eau. Le trident émit une brève lumière qui lui fit relever la tête. Un papier abîmé, portant le nom grec d'Athéna, avait été apposé sur la fourche en argent. Kânon reconnut ce signe sans mal._

– Incroyable… C'est ici qu'Athéna a caché le trident de Poséidon à leur dernière guerre… C'est parfait, _sourit-il_. Je tiens enfin l'instrument qui me manquait !

_Le trident possédait une énergie divine selon la légende. Et seul les dieux pouvaient briser les barreaux de la prison du Cap Sounion… Il allait se libérer grâce à lui, et ensuite, il serait facile, en l'utilisant, de mettre en route son projet de vengeance. Athéna ne ferait pas le poids, ni Saga, contre cette arme divine. Il l'empoigna solidement, s'attendant à lutter pour l'extraire de la roche, mais l'objet précieux glissa sans aucune difficulté de sa tombe. Le sceau n'agissait donc plus ? Kânon le vit se détacher tout seul. Décidément, la chance était de son côté ! Il…_

_Le trident brilla soudain plus fort. Le cosmos de Kânon entra un bref instant en résonance, avant d'être éclipsé par celui de l'arme, qui chauffa les mains du Grec. L'espace autour de lui devenait flou, mais avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, sa conscience tomba dans les ténèbres. Il lui sembla percevoir le contact de la mer sur lui, il se cramponna au possible au trident soudain vivant… puis plus rien._

_Il se réveilla difficilement en geignant. Où était-il ? Un sol pavé de marbre s'étendait tout autour de lui, avec un peu plus loin, des roches sombres et au-dessus de cela, un étrange ciel à la couleur changeante. Il régnait une odeur d'humidité et un silence qui le terrifia un instant. Il se redressa sur les genoux. Il y avait une fontaine non loin de lui, où coulait une eau plus claire que celle de la mer. Il s'en approcha et la goûta avec prudence. Le liquide était si doux, si frais ! De l'eau douce, enfin ! Il but à satiété. Puis il réexamina les environs. Il ne percevait aucune vie, ne voyait aucun oiseau ou même être humain. Le trident s'était planté dans les pavés à quelques mètres de là. Kânon alla le ramasser et son attention fut attirée de nouveau par le ciel, qui se reflétait sur les dents d'argent. C'est alors qu'il comprit. C'était la mer au-dessus de lui. Quel prodige permettait donc de maintenir une telle quantité d'eau ainsi ? Il regarda de nouveau le trident… Et si ? Il fit quelques pas pour confirmer ses soupçons. Il y avait le long de ce qui ressemblait à une route de modestes piliers surmontés de statues qui évoquaient des animaux marins et des êtres mythologiques. Etait-ce donc ici que résidait le maître du trident, Poséidon lui-même ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas son cosmos alors, ni celui de ses guerriers ? Personne n'était venu ici depuis très longtemps. _

_Le Grec continua son exploration fébrilement. Il n'était pas sûr de trouver à manger ici, et comment remonter à la surface ? Le trident ne semblait plus être en activité. Il devait bien y'avoir une raison au fait que cet objet l'ait conduit ici…Il parvint finalement à une large place, donnant sur un bâtiment colossal et richement décoré. Kânon en avait déjà vu des représentations dans des livres : le temple de Poséidon, exactement identique à celui qui parait autrefois le Cap Sounion. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et imposant. Pas de doute, l'endroit tenait plus du palais que tu temple, un dieu n'aurait pu rêver mieux pour séjourner. _

_Il entra à l'intérieur. Poséidon devait bien être quelque part quand même ! Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps : dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'audience, trônaient 7 piliers surmontés d'armures aussi brillantes que celles d'or, et portant chacun un nom gravé. Kânon se douta qu'il s'agissait des 7 généraux de Poséidon. L'armure du Dragon des Mers lui semblait la plus belle de toutes. Mais ce qui attira son regard était le dernier pilier, le huitième, plus imposant que les autres, au centre des 7 autres, qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas de nom et à son pied reposait un vase scellé par Athéna. Etait-ce là qu'elle avait enfermé l'âme du dieu ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir… Il saisit le précieux artefact. Il était chaud. L'armure du Dragon des Mers brilla un instant. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se faire comprendre. Mais pour dire quoi ? Kânon ne savait pas, et n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il commença à déchirer le scellé d'Athéna. Le vase se réchauffait._

_Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna. Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte colossale, magnifique dans son armure. Mais pourquoi celle-ci paraissait si terne ? Le contre-jour ? Kânon se releva et s'approcha de lui. Il se sentait heureux de le voir et leva la main pour la plonger dans ses cheveux. Son geste se suspendit quand il vit les larmes sur ses joues._

– Il ne faut que tu ouvres ce vase. Tu le regretteras. Tu souffriras. Personne ne pourra faire taire ta douleur après.

– Je ne souffre pas, tu mens. Avec le pouvoir de Poséidon, je pourrai renverser cette gamine d'Athéna et montrer à Saga que le plus fort des deux, c'est moi. La déesse a déjà fait trop de mal.

_Les larmes se muèrent soudain en sang. Ses beaux yeux étaient suppliants._

– A quoi bon être le plus fort si tu es seul ? Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences de cette haine en toi…

_Un filament rouge coula de la commissure de ses lèvres douces. Mais il continuait à le regarder avec tristesse. Kânon voulut essuyer ce sang qui souillait son visage si pur, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il était blessé… Qui avait osé lui faire du mal ? Qui avait osé briser cette poupée magnifique et précieuse ?_

– C'est toi, Kânon. Tu vas tous nous tuer, pour protéger ton mensonge…

_Son regard s'assombrit, il ferma les paupières et s'effondra lentement en avant comme privé de toutes forces. Ses cheveux azurés volaient derrière lui légèrement. Il chutait au ralenti. Enfin Kânon put étendre les bras pour rattraper ce corps qu'il chérissait. Il était si froid contre lui. Il tomba à genoux. Il ne respirait plus. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi !_

– APHRO !

– S-Saga ?

Le Suédois allume la lampe de chevet et regarde son compagnon. Il était en sueur, les yeux fous, affolé. Il pose les mains sur ses joues pour lui faire redresser le visage.

– Saga, je suis là, tu vois ?

– Aphro…

Kânon le regarde un instant sans sembler le reconnaître puis l'enlace presque brutalement pour le serrer contre lui.

– Saga, mais qu'est-ce que… s'inquiète le Poissons.

– C'était… un cauchemar, c'est tout… Tu es là, tu vas bien…

Il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en respirant leur odeur. Aphrodite ne saisit pas exactement pourquoi Saga était dans un tel état, mais se laisse faire pour le rassurer, même si le Gémeaux lui fait un peu mal à le serrer si fort.

Kânon avait besoin de le sentir vivant contre lui. De s'assurer que ce n'était bien qu'un rêve. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'Aphro de son rêve lui avait dit ces choses ?… Il a brusquement une bouffée de peur. Pour l'oublier, il continue à l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait.



**Jour 15**

Ça m'a travaillé toute la journée, ce foutu cauchemar. J'ai toujours du mal à l'interpréter et je n'aime pas ça. Certes, je ferais mieux de ne plus y penser et d'oublier, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai presque encore la sensation du corps d'Aphrodite, lourd et mort, dans mes bras. Le pauvre, je lui ai fait peur cette nuit en hurlant comme un damné. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à me prouver qu'il était bien vivant et terriblement chaud. Que c'était rassurant de l'entendre gémir… Dommage que ça n'ait pas duré assez longtemps à mon goût ; dès que je l'ai lâché, j'ai eu de nouveau un pincement étrange au cœur. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. Il est reparti chez le Pope. Et moi je n'ai plus rien à faire.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'Aphro dort au Temple des Gémeaux avec moi, et qu'il s'absente ensuite la journée pour s'entraîner, faire des courses ou – il ne le dit pas mais je le devine bien – aller dans les bras du Scorpion. J'ai senti son odeur sur mon Poissons plusieurs fois. Je me sens possessif, mais savoir qu'ils se voient moins souvent est une petite victoire pour moi – et sûrement un soulagement pour Camus. Il a acheté le CD de cette chanson à l'eau de rose, il l'écoute sans arrêt, je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve. C'est à ça qu'on voit qu'on est amoureux : on supporte les sales manies de l'autre. L'air me trotte dans la tête, comme s'il s'associait en permanence à Aphro… _"Aime, dis à l'amour que tu m'aimes, dis-lui de m'enlever ces chaînes…"_

Je secoue la tête et jette un regard sur le carnet de notes que j'ai sorti pour l'examiner, histoire de penser à autre chose que mon rêve. Après tout, c'est peut-être ça qui me serre le cœur.

J'ai fini ma mission ici. J'ai largement eu le temps d'examiner tous les points qui m'intriguaient et de noter ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Avec Aphro, on a même zieuté leur fameux "tournoi intergalactique", le soir où ça a été retransmis, la semaine dernière. La petite héritière Kido a pris de vitesse Saga et ça a plutôt bien marché, même si les journaux et les spectateurs y ont vu surtout de la magie et des effets spéciaux révolutionnaires. Saga devait être en train de faire une apoplexie derrière son masque ! Enfin, la partie la plus marrante, ça a été l'arrivée du Phénix et le bordel qu'il a foutu. Aphrodite m'a dit qu'il avait eu affaire à Shaka autrefois. Un sacré gamin, il me plaît bien. On a un peu le même caractère, le même goût de l'anticonformisme. En tout cas, son intervention et son vol de l'armure du Sagittaire ont détourné l'attention de Saga des Chevaliers de Bronze. Je crois que les deux groupes doivent courir après Ikki maintenant.

Le fait qu'Aphro ait été convoqué aujourd'hui au palais ne m'inspire tout de même rien de bon. Cela fait quelques jours que des infos ne me parviennent plus par le Poissons, alors j'ignore où en est la chasse à l'homme. Et la Kido ne s'est pas manifestée non plus. Quand ils l'ont montrée à l'écran, Aphro et moi avons eu un petit frisson. Il y a quelque chose qui émane de cette gamine, mais quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour Aphro, lui il avait l'air plutôt… surpris. Ou agacé. Je me fais peut-être des idées, j'ai eu le temps de m'apercevoir que mon Poissons est très versatile et peut changer de comportement très rapidement et sans préavis.

Il va falloir que je lui fasse ma proposition. Me suivre au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Sorrente doit m'attendre, et s'il est inquiet, il serait bien capable de venir jusqu'ici pour me voir. Ce n'est pas le moment de taquiner les gardes. Je cherche un moyen de continuer à ne pas me trahir, tout en l'entraînant avec moi… Une partie de moi aimerait pourtant tout avouer, elle me souffle que ça serait une bonne méthode pour le convaincre. Mais l'autre partie me rappelle qu'Aphro aime _Saga_, et pas _Kânon_. Je supporte de moins en moins ça… Quand il appelle, c'est Saga. Quand il caresse, c'est Saga. Quand il gémit, c'est par Saga. Quand il dit un secret et parle de lui-même, c'est à Saga qu'il s'ouvre. Je perdrais tout ça à lui exposer la réalité. Si je lui dis que depuis le début, je lui mens et joue avec lui. Même si mon amour est sincère, il ne le croira pas, et je le comprendrai. Je le hais autant que je l'aime pour cela, son obsession dévorante. Je hais être aimé, je souffre de ne pas l'être en même temps. Un coup à devenir schizophrène.

Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais. Pourtant, j'aime ne pas lui mentir. J'ai peut-être peur d'entendre encore "Saga" dans sa bouche. Pauvre imbécile, si tu savais comme Saga se moque de toi ! Regarde un peu comme il vous roule tous dans la farine depuis 13 ans ! Comme il vous manipule tous ! Si seulement je pouvais le démasquer devant eux, le tuer de mes mains après… J'aurais le pouvoir… mais surtout… surtout, Aphro serait à moi…

J'entends des pas dans mon dos, je referme vite le carnet. Aphro enlace un instant mon cou par-derrière.

– Je suis rentré. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

– Un baiser et je te dirai ça.

Il sourit et je rejette la tête en arrière pour recevoir mon dû.

– Bon, alors, la réponse ? s'amuse-t-il.

– Je ne m'ennuie plus depuis que tu es rentré. Les nouvelles sont bonnes ou pas ?

– Ça dépend. On va avoir de l'action ici demain.

– Les rebelles…?

– Oui. Le Grand Pope leur a lancé une invitation, la prétentieuse et ses plus fidèles chevaliers y ont répondu. Je parie que c'est DM qui va encore s'amuser.

Je comprends ce qu'il ne dit pas. Pour mettre un terme à une situation de crise latente, Saga attaque le premier. J'en déduis qu'il n'a pas récupéré l'armure du Sagittaire. Pour la reprendre et se débarrasser de Saori Kido, il lui tend un guet-apens. Le Bélier et le vrai Gémeaux ne sont pas là, et visiblement, Aphro ne fait pas confiance au Taureau pour les tuer. Il se plaint parce qu'il n'aura personne à tuer ? Revoilà l'Aphro que je n'apprécie pas. L'assassin froid.

– Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? me demande-t-il en se servant un jus d'orange.

– Je ne le vois pas si souvent que ça, tu sais.

Son ton ne m'a pas plu du tout. Trop insouciant. Trop innocent. Surtout ne pas laisser voir mon trouble dans ma voix. Pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qui cloche dans son attitude.

– Le Pope leur a prévu un comité d'accueil, je me demande s'ils vont l'apprécier, ces petits, reprend-il en buvant une gorgée. Tu ne seras pas dans ton Temple, je présume… Ta mission…

– Sauf si j'en reçois l'ordre direct. Je dois avant tout défendre Athéna, je te l'ai dit.

– Justement…

Il sourit en posant son verre sur la table. Il se penche vers moi, son sourire sur les lèvres.

– …Tu dois protéger Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu seras à ses côtés demain, avec les rebelles, Saga.

– De quoi ?

Merde, ma surprise a parlé toute seule.

– Oh Saga, tu ignores donc que Saori Kido est Athéna ? feint-il en se redressant.

Nous échangeons un regard et un froid silence. Il n'a pas une attitude agressive et c'est peut-être ça le pire. Je n'ai plus le choix, au point où j'en suis, autant déballer certaines choses et voir ce qu'il sait. J'aviserai alors.

– Très bien… Quand as-tu compris ?

– Quand tu as dit avoir la mission de protéger Athéna et que pourtant, tu avais été surpris de la voir à la télé. Je pensais qu'elle t'avait envoyé ici pour obtenir une paix avec le Sanctuaire, que tu l'avais sauvée comme on le raconte dans les chroniques… Mais je me trompais, tu n'es pas ici par son fait, pas plus que tu n'es intervenu il y a 13 ans. Alors Saga, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti. Tu te cachais ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis en observation, cela c'est vrai. Il y a des ennemis à l'intérieur même du Sanctuaire, je me cache d'eux pour les démasquer et les faire tomber. Je pensais Athéna morte, j'ignorais que tu la savais en vie.

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il le sait. C'est louche. Il semble un peu mieux satisfait de cette version-ci, son sourire se teinte de franchise de nouveau.

– Des ennemis ? De quel genre ?

– Du genre qui se font passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'ils continuent à utiliser un pouvoir usurpé.

Aphrodite hausse les épaules, ferme les yeux un instant, puis les rouvre.

– Alors, tu es ici pour le Pope, c'est ça ?

– Tu sais aussi pour lui !

– Bien sûr. Saga, je suis un des quatre assassins, tu crois que ce genre de détail m'aurait échappé? L'attitude du Pope est bien trop différente, entre celle qu'il avait avant cette fameuse nuit, et après! Sion n'était pas aussi violent non plus, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de 4 meurtriers attitrés. Deathmask a aussi appris que c'était lui qui avait fait tuer Aioros après avoir échoué à assassiner Athéna.

– Qui d'autre est au courant à part vous ?

– Shura le sait. Peut-être aussi Misty. Dokho de la Balance et Mû, le Bélier, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils sachent aussi, ça expliquerait leur fuite.

– Alors, tu obéis à un homme qui te trompe ? Pourquoi, Aphrodite ? Tu es pourtant censé défendre Athéna et la justice, non ?

Voilà que je lui fais la morale… Il ne sait pas que Saga porte le masque popale… Il ne me reste qu'à tout lui dire sur moi si je veux le décrédibiliser à ses yeux… Le courage me manque.

– La justice n'est pas incompatible avec cet usurpateur. Je te l'ai déjà dit : il maintient la paix depuis qu'il est en place. Du temps d'Athéna, la guerre faisait rage ! Il faut faire preuve de force et de violence pour maintenir la paix, c'est vrai, mais un tel prix est nécessaire. Comment crois-tu que le monde marche ? La "justice" valable est simplement celle imposée par le plus fort, l'ensemble de lois qu'il promulgue comme étant les seules véritables. Ça ne changera jamais. Regarde en arrière l'histoire du Sanctuaire. A chaque fois qu'Athéna s'est incarnée, moins de 10 ans, ou 20 ans plus tard, des troubles ont éclaté et se sont soldés par la mort de dizaines de chevaliers ! Nous évitons ce fait avec le Pope actuel.

– En tuant ceux qui s'opposent à cette vision.

– S'ils ne sont pas assez forts pour nous résister, ou assez malins pour ne pas hurler leur opposition sur les toits, c'est leur problème.

Je serre les poings. Aphro n'a pas tort, mais son indifférence me révolte. Est-ce que c'est Saga qui lui a biaisé comme ça sa conception du monde ? J'ai l'impression de m'entendre 13 ans plus tôt. Moi aussi je hais Athéna, elle est le symbole de la mort à mes yeux, celui aussi de la préférence que l'on a toujours marquée pour mon frère. Moi aussi, je la tuerais si j'en avais l'occasion. Mais dans la bataille qui s'annonce, je sais que les Chevaliers d'Or ont des chances d'être perdants. Je voulais tuer Athéna alors qu'elle était un bébé inoffensif ; à présent, bien qu'elle n'ait que 13 ans, elle a certainement un cosmos contre lequel personne ne peut rien. Et comme d'habitude, Saga va se protéger derrière les autres et les envoyer se faire tuer pour couvrir ses propres erreurs. Alors qu'eux ne veulent que le protéger et sauvegarder cette vie et cette paix si précieuses à leurs yeux.

– Alors Saga, tu vas intervenir dans cette bataille ? me demande avec sérieux Aphrodite.

– Tu comptes me tuer si je prends parti pour elle ?

– Non. Je serais incapable de te faire du mal, tu le sais bien. Même si tu veux trahir le Sanctuaire, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Il peut trahir sa conscience, sa foi, mais pas son amour. Nous sommes tellement semblables.

– Alors ?

Il tient à sa réponse visiblement.

– Je n'agirai pas. Ce sera à celui qui a le plus de volonté là-dedans.

– J'en suis sûr maintenant alors…

Il a un petit rire enfantin et fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner du divan. Je me lève pour le suivre plus facilement du regard. Je vais pour faire un pas mais une rose noire m'arrête en se plantant dans le divan à mes côtés. Aphro a perdu son sourire et me regarde durement. Il est superbe et terrifiant ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une personne si belle et chétive en apparence put avoir une expression pareille. La rose qu'il a lancée est un avertissement. Je suis démasqué.

– Saga, le _vrai_ Saga, n'aurait jamais dit cela, il aimait bien trop Athéna pour la trahir alors qu'elle va mourir. Qui es-tu ?

Son ton sonne comme une sommation. Il s'est rendu compte tout seul de ce que je voulais lui éviter. Cela me rend furieux. Comment peut-il préférer être manipulé par Saga que par moi ? Saga, toujours _lui_… Comment peut-il oublier si vite ce que nous avons vécu, ce que nous nous sommes dit ?

– Tu veux la vérité, c'est ça ? Que feras-tu après ? Tu me tueras ?

– Ça dépendra de ce que tu as à me dire, Saga… Si tu es bien Saga.

Son attitude m'exaspère. Il a une colère relativement froide, mais la mienne bout et je n'arrive pas à l'endiguer. Comme toujours.

– Très bien… Tu sais que le Grand Pope est un imposteur qui a voulu tuer Athéna. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que cet usurpateur, c'est ton cher et précieux Saga, qui se paie votre tête à tous depuis 13 ans ! Ça te la coupe là, hein ?

– …Saga… Grand Pope ?… _Krux_ !

– Non c'est la vérité ! Va donc aux thermes quand il s'y baigne sans son masque, tu verras bien. Il se contrefout de ce qu'il peut t'arriver ! Eh oui, chéri, désolé de te faire redescendre sur Terre, mais ce n'est pas à lui que tu disais "je t'aime".

– Comment…

– Ce n'est pas de Saga que tu étais amoureux, mais de son frère jumeau, Kânon. Depuis le début. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein ?

J'ai été plus agressif que je n'aurais voulu. Mais je suis tellement en colère, après lui, après moi. Je veux lui clouer le bec, le surprendre, pour l'obliger à m'écouter calmement. Je pense à tous ces films où lorsqu'on balance ce genre de réplique, la jeune femme (la plupart du temps) reste sans voix, s'effondre sur une chaise, écoute alors ce que lui dit le héros et finit par se jeter dans ses bras en larmes en reconnaissant qu'elle l'aime en fait depuis toujours. Manque de chance pour moi, Aphro n'a pas dû voir les mêmes films que moi au cinéma. La rose qu'il me lance me griffe la joue.

– Son jumeau… ! Je devrais te tuer sur place pour avoir… pour avoir…!

– Pour t'avoir sauté ? proposai-je avec un sourire ironique.

– La ferme ! Comment as-tu pu _oser_ me toucher, me parler, me… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Saga que tu dénonces, lui au moins ne fait pas de bassesses comme toi ! Tu ferais bien de l'imiter !

– L'imiter ? C'est ce que je fais depuis 15 jours, ce à quoi tu as mordu, le Poissons.

– Tu parles, tu as profité de mes sentiments, si j'étais toi, je ne m'en vanterais pas. C'est n'être qu'un déchetou un démon.

Je sursaute au mot. Non… Pas toi Aphro, ne me dis pas ça… Je dois lui dire, je dois me calmer pour lui dire la vérité, jusqu'au bout… Fais un effort, Kânon. J'avance d'un pas mais il fait apparaître une nouvelle rose noire dans sa main en avertissement.

– Ne m'approche pas, Kânon, prévient-il en plissant les yeux.

– Aphrodite, écoute-moi au moins.

– Pour t'entendre te vanter de m'avoir roulé ?

– Non. Aphro… Comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Saga et moi, on veut tous les deux un Sanctuaire plus juste et qu'il n'y ait plus de guerres inutiles pour cette pseudo déesse d'Athéna, mais on a des méthodes différentes. Lui vous roule, moi je voulais faire un repérage pour le faire chuter, lui seul ! Je pensais qu'attirer un Saint d'Or avec moi, dans les armées de Poséidon, serait un avantage, je le crois toujours…

– Tchi, j'étais juste _ton_ jouet, tu as profité que j'aimais Saga donc, siffle-t-il comme un chat sans me regarder, avec quelque chose dans sa voix que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

– … Je pensais ça aussi… Mais Aphro, j'ai changé, j'ai pensé… Non… Tu… C'est _toi_ qui m'as eu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, que tu le croies ou pas. Si tu crois que ça me faisait plaisir de te mentir ! Je voulais tout te dire, tout, mais tu m'as pris de vitesse.

– Tu penses que ça va m'attendrir ? Kânon, je ne marche plus dans tes mensonges. Tu joues bien la comédie mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour les gober maintenant que j'ai compris quel type tu es!

Il me piétine le cœur en me l'arrachant morceau par morceau. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça faisait si mal. Aphro, tu me hais donc autant ? Evidemment, je m'y attendais… Mais je ne peux pas me résigner à le laisser ici, alors qu'Athéna va attaquer. Il est en train d'aller vers la sortie.

– Aphrodite ! Même si tu ne veux plus de moi, viens avec moi au Sanctuaire sous-marin !

– Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Ma place est ici avec _Saga_, et pas là-bas avec _toi_.

– Athéna va attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourras pas lutter contre une déesse, aucun de vous ne le pourra, vous allez vous faire tuer pour la gloire de Saga. Tu es donc devenu suicidaire, _kattunge_ ?

Il se retourne à ce surnom qu'il m'a appris. Je contemple ses yeux toujours furieux. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je les vois.

– Je crois en Saga et en la paix qu'il nous a montrée jusqu'à présent. Je préfère devenir un martyr qu'un lâche.

– Tu peux devenir un héros au Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Un héros en vie. Tu crois qu'une fois Athéna en place, ils te verront comme un Saint ?

– Kânon, tu n'es qu'un gamin encore. Tu crois toujours qu'on survit uniquement d'après ses actions et ce qu'on dit de nous après. Le cœur des gens, c'est là-dedans qu'on est immortel. La manière dont les gens que tu as connus pensent à toi, ça, c'est la seule véritable chose qui importe. Alors je ne m'inquiète pas et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour l'idéal auquel je crois. Et toi, Kânon ? Peux-tu en dire autant ?

Je me mords la lèvre. Il a dit ces mots avec douceur… La douceur de l'Aphrodite que j'ai appris à aimer… L'Aphrodite qui me tourne le dos à présent et disparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les gens que j'ai connus ? Tous ceux que j'ai côtoyés, je les ai trompés et je leur ai menti. J'ai été incapable de dire à mon frère pourquoi je voulais que l'on tue Athéna. J'ai été incapable de dire aux généraux de Poséidon que j'abusais de leur confiance, ils ignorent même mon nom. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui j'ai été honnête… Et je viens de la perdre. Je crois que je comprends mieux le sens de la solitude… Je suis _seul_, je l'ai toujours été, et je le resterai toujours… parce que j'ai œuvré dans ce sens…

Je serre les poings… Non, non, je ne peux pas supporter ça… Je me contrefous de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi, mais toi, Aphrodite… Toi, je ne peux pas me résoudre à ce que tu ne gardes que cette image de moi. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te voir mourir. Et si…

Je cours vers l'entrée du Temple, là vers où je l'ai vu disparaître. Et si je t'assommais et t'emmenais quand même avec moi ? T'enfermer dans une prison dorée, pour te garder en vie ? Tu pourrais me détester mais tu serais vivant oui ! Je me précipite sur le pas du Temple. Pas de traces de mon Poissons. Il n'a pas pris le grand escalier. Il peut être parti n'importe où. Je baisse la tête. A mes pieds, là…

Une rose rouge. Je la ramasse et respire son parfum. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Elle a le même parfum que la peau d'Aphrodite. C'est sa manière de dire adieu. J'aurais préféré qu'il me tue, plutôt que de me laisser vivre avec ma souffrance de l'avoir perdu. Saga… Saga m'a encore enlevé ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux… Je ferme les yeux en appuyant les pétales soyeux contre ma joue.

_Tu souffriras. Personne ne pourra faire taire ta douleur après._

Il m'a appris à voir la vérité… Il m'a appris à l'aimer… autant qu'à la détester…

_C'est toi, Kânon. Tu vas tous nous tuer, pour protéger ton mensonge…_

Je me suis privé seul de ma lumière. Par ma bêtise… Je vais faire tuer l'homme que j'aime.

Une telle colère bout dans mon cœur à cette pensée. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Parce que je suis lâche. Je te le jure, mon amour. Si Athéna l'emporte… je n'aurai de repos avant de l'avoir terrassée. Même si les ténèbres doivent m'engloutir totalement.



**Jour 16, si le temps existe encore**

Je suis rentré au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Je ne pouvais plus rester au Temple des Gémeaux. A voir impuissant la comédie qui allait se jouer. Alors que je quittais le Domaine Sacré, j'ai vu une voiture luxueuse qui remontait la route y menant. _Athéna et ses toutous_. J'ai failli utiliser mes pouvoirs pour envoyer cette bagnole dans le fossé. Régler l'affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu. _La Justice, elle fera tomber Saga, elle vengera le mal qu'il a fait. _

Sorrente n'a pas compris pourquoi je l'ai rembarré quand il a voulu m'étreindre, à mon retour. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi je serrais une rose dans ma main à m'en faire saigner. Ni pour qui étaient les larmes de rage et de tristesse qui coulaient sur mes joues. Mon cœur se déchire encore maintenant. Je sens qu'Aphrodite est en train de mourir. Rien n'effacera jamais cette douleur abominable. Ni cette haine insondable que je ressens.

Si seulement…

Si seulement… j'avais une autre chance… Si seulement, je pouvais tout effacer et revenir en arrière.

Si seulement, on pouvait oublier ses erreurs avec ses larmes. Je donnerais tout pour que ce soit possible et qu'Aphro soit entre mes bras… comme si rien ne s'était passé.





_Rentrons…vers notre monde de lumière… Rentrons, là où tout est paisible…_

_Là où nous attendent ceux que nous aimons…_

_Pour les étreindre contre notre cœur, _

_et l'entendre chanter avec le leur, à l'unisson…_

Cette voix dans ma tête… Je l'ai déjà entendue… Ce cosmos doux… je l'ai déjà ressenti… Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit blanc comme de la neige ?… Où sont Rhadamanthe, l'Enfer, les Spectres ? Athéna… Où est-elle ?… Pourquoi même mort, je ne suis pas avec celui que…

Vous avez tous tellement souffert pour moi… 

_Et pour certains, les crimes commis sont tellement lourds à porter…_

… _Qu'ils souffriront à jamais, dans cette vie retrouvée…_

_Je ne veux que votre bonheur à tous…_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?…Je me sens devenir lourd, je me sens chuter doucement… Mes yeux se ferment contre ma volonté. Non, non… Je sais qu'il est ici, je veux le retrouver et rester avec lui…

…_Aussi je ne peux que vous offrir la _damnatio memoriae_…_

_Pour vous épargner des souffrances à venir, et obtenir votre pardon auprès des miens…_

_Cette punition est la seule solution pour que vous restiez en vie…_



Il sent quelque chose d'humide qui le pousse à rythme régulier. Il gémit, reprenant doucement conscience. Sous sa main, qu'est-ce que c'est…? Il a du mal à retrouver le nom… Du sable… Oui c'est du sable, chaud, dans lequel il enfonce un peu ses doigts. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Un beau ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Pas un nuage ne vient le troubler. Il entend la mer tout près… Il se redresse difficilement. Il est sur une plage oui… Juste au bord de l'eau, ce sont les vagues qu'il sent depuis tout à l'heure sur ses jambes.

Il regarde alentours. Des oliviers, quelques oiseaux qui pépient. Rien d'autre. Où est-il ? Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Il essaie de se souvenir mais ne trouve que du vide. Il est seul ici ? Il a un peu mal à la tête et se relève avec du mal. Une brise marine soulève doucement sa longue chevelure finement ondulée, aussi bleue que le ciel. Il a l'impression de connaître vaguement cet endroit… ou un autre… avec des bâtiments blancs… et un escalier gigantesque… Son mal de tête augmente, les vagues images s'évanouissent. Son dernier souvenir remonte à son enfance, il revoit bien les plaines enneigées ou encore ce soleil de minuit si célèbre… mais après ? Il s'examine. Il est adulte, où était-il dans l'intervalle ? Des images floues, des visages qu'il lui semble avoir déjà vus… Il pensera à ça plus tard, il a la tête qui tourne un peu.

Il fait quelques pas sur la plage, perdant un peu l'équilibre. Quelque chose l'obsède… Il a le cœur serré, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qu'il avait laissé derrière lui… Une personne chère… Il avait du mal à voir son visage… Il se souvenait de sa voix, triste et mélancolique… Il se rappelait comme il aimait être avec cet… cet homme… Oui, un homme…

Il se rappelle la souffrance de l'avoir perdu… Le retrouver… Le retrouver au moins lui… Comme ça serait doux… Il ne se rappelle plus son visage mais il sait son nom… _Kânon_… Il a la sensation d'avoir des choses à lui dire… La certitude qu'il est quelque part…

_"…Aime, dis à l'amour que tu m'aimes, dis-lui de m'enlever ces chaînes, dis-lui que tu m'aimes…"_

Cette chanson lointaine, qui lui parvient par bribes… Elle lui rappelle cette personne… Comme une chaîne vers lui… Et si… Et si Kânon était là-bas ? C'est tout ce qu'il a pour l'instant pour se raccrocher à lui, pour émerger du gouffre noir de sa mémoire. Alors, il avance vers ce son, vers ce village qui commence à émerger parmi les oliviers, là-bas, loin devant lui.



_"…Dis à l'amour comme je t'aime, dis-lui qu'il me réduise ma peine, dis-lui que je t'aime…"_

Cet air… Il ouvre les yeux brutalement en le reconnaissant. La chanson qu'aime tant Aphrodite. Il le cherche du regard et se rend compte qu'il est revenu sur Terre, sur cette bonne vieille Terre qu'il pensait avoir quittée, après le combat contre Rhadamanthe du Wyvern. Il touche son corps vivant, il sent l'embrun de la mer et le parfum des oliviers, il entend les sons qui proviennent de Rodario toute proche. Il est… ressuscité ? Ce serait Athéna alors qu'il aurait entendue alors qu'il flottait il ne sait trop où ?… _Ressuscité… _Son coeur se serre à cette pensée. Si lui est revenu, alors… alors Aphrodite aussi sûrement ! Et les onze Golds qui se sont sacrifiés !… Saga… Saga et Aphrodite, les deux êtres qui lui manquent le plus… Ils doivent être dans les environs ou au Sanctuaire, il va les retrouver, oui…

Il se souvient des paroles de la déesse… Qu'est-ce que c'est, la _damnatio memoriae_ ? Pourquoi il n'y a que quelques chevaliers qui vont en être frappés ? Il demandera à son Poissons quand il le reverra. Car il le sait vivant. Il en a la certitude, le pressentiment. Il sait qu'il l'attendra près de cette chanson. Kânon se lève pour se diriger vers Rodario et cette radio qui se fait entendre.

Il le cherchera jusqu'à le trouver. Pour se faire pardonner et tout recommencer. Apprendre à être aimé de lui, de sa lumière. Comme avant. Quand ils rêvaient tous les deux, dans l'illusion de cet amour réciproque si fragile. Quand au petit matin, Aphrodite se blottissait contre lui et lui murmurait : _Je t'aime_, et que Kânon se sentait le plus heureux des hommes.

Il pourra ré-entendre ces trois mots qui l'apaisent. Et il montrera alors à Saga que même le Diable peut sourire sans haine, juste pour plaire à celui qu'il aime plus que sa propre vie.

**Il Tempo si Ferma…**

* * *

Note d'Isa : Autant de bons sentiments dans la même fic, ça me ressemble pas Oo;; Pardon pour toute cette guimauve ;; 


End file.
